The Lost Universe
by Nath8
Summary: After crossing the portal; Elsa, Kristoff and Anna find themselves in a strange and dark land, clearly far from their hometown. Now they have to find a way to get out of there, but they won't be able to do that alone. There is some Kristanna and Helsa, even though romance is not the main point of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I loved the Frozen arc so much that I've decided to write this story. It'll be mainly focus on the Frozen characters (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans), but Hook and Will are going to be very important to it as well, and even a few characters from OuatiW might show up at some point.**

**English is NOT my native language, and my spelling is not very good, so if anyone is interested in beta reading this for me I would be very thankful :)**

**Sorry for any error. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Where Are We?**

What was happening? Why was her head so heavy? It seemed she have been spun around a thousand times and then thrown in some muddy ground. Wait, where was she?

Her fingertips slightly tightened on the damp loam beneath her. It was cold and… Holy cats! Her head was aching!

'Anna?' she heard a worried voice calling her name from far 'Anna!'

She heard it again, now quick footsteps coming in her direction.

'Anna, are you okay?'

It was Elsa; she finally recognized the voice.

'I think she's waking' she heard the worried male voice of Kristoff.

Her eyes opened slowly, taking a time to clear up. Soon, she was able to see them looking at her, a nervous but also relieved smile on their lips. They helped her to sit up.

'What happened?' she asked holding her own head, her stomach churning.

'We're not sure yet' Elsa answered 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy'

'Yeah, falling from the sky wasn't one of our best experiences too. We were worried your fall had been worse than ours' said Kristoff.

Anna looked around. There was nothing but a loam desert lighted by a sad moonlight.

'What is this place? How have we got here?'

'It seems the portal didn't take us to Arendelle' her sister answered.

Anna frowned. Everything still fuzzy in her mind.

'Wait, are you trying to say this was a trap?'

'I'm not sure, Anna. I doubt Emma would risk our safety by letting us cross a not trustful portal'

Anna sighed. Her memories coming back gradually. She was still trying to understand what was happening.

'I know… Wait. What if she didn't know it was not trustful? What if she has been tricked too?'

The other two frowned.

'Before I crossed the door I asked them who Mr Gold was in our world'

'Anna' her sister raised her an eyebrow a little reproaching, but she also wore a smile on her lips.

'Okay, I'm sorry, but you know I'm naturally curious. The point is, they told me who he was, and I'm so glad I asked them because that man was Rumplestiltskin'

Elsa frowned, visibly surprised by her statement.

'The sorcerer you took the hat?'

'Yes. He was furious because I used his, I don't know, weird wavy knife to control him and free me, and I also took his hat. So I'm certain I'm not one of his favorite persons on the earth, maybe one of his favorite persons to hate, but that's not the point. That man is ruthless and I was doubting he would just leave us go so easily, even though I no longer have his hat'

They remained in silence for a moment. Apparently, Elsa and Kristoff were still processing all the information she just gave them, and her head still was aching over her apparent fall.

'So you think it was him who took us to this place?' Elsa finally asked.

'Yes' she answered 'and wherever he had almost literally thrown us, we must come back home soon as possible'

Her sister sighed, and Kristoff nodded while slightly smiling in agreement.

'At least this time we are together' Elsa said while absently looking to her own clasped hands.

They have been through a lot to find each other, mostly her sister. Who knows how much time she had passed in that urn and how isolating it must have been be realized in a strange land with no clue about where was she and who were those people. Of course she had fond with them latter, but an adventure after another could be exhausting, and it was not like they would just come home and have a tea; Hans and his brothers were still a problem to face.

Anna leaned forward holding her sister hands on hers. Her eyes searching for hers while she tried give her a motivating smile.

'And that's how we shall stay'

Only after Elsa answered her with a nod and a slight smile, she decided to stand up. It was not that easy as she was planning, her head was still heavy and her body was not in a different condition.

'Very well, which direction we go now?'

She looked around. All she could see and feel was desert, loam, and cold; but not a normal one. The freezing breeze brought something unpleasant, almost isolating. The dark and cloudy night didn't help much as well. What sort of dark place was that?

'Are you okay?' Kristoff asked, already standing by her side.

'Yes' she nodded, finally noticing she was embracing herself over the cold 'This place is weird, isn't it? So muddy, desert and-'

'Cold' her sister completed, still kneeling on the ground.

'Yeah, but it's not the weather itself that's bothering; it's the feeling that is coming with it'

Anna felt her fiancé rubbing her arms in a clear and sweet attempt to warm her, while she watched her sister standing up.

'Let's get out of here to then find out where is this place' Elsa said, cleaning the mud off her dress with her hands.

'Yes, let's do this' she smiled, enthusiastically 'We just have to decide which direction we should go'

'Perhaps to the moon?' Kristoff suggested, watching the sad and cloudy sky above them.

The moonlight wasn't very vivid, but it was enough to light the night. 'The moon?' her sister said a bit incredulous.

'Yeah. Not the best reference, but at least it's something we can see'

Elsa took a time to think before nodding with a frowned smile.

'Okay, to the moon then'

Anna smiled, holding their hands on hers.

'Let's go'

* * *

What was that? Why was his head so heavy? And why was his stomach churning like that? The slightly wet and hard ground against his back had a strange mixture of cold and hot.

He tried to sit up, his head still fuzzy.

Where was he? He only remembered leaving his new and rightful chambers after a whole night of celebration. Once they got rid of the talky Princess and her stupid fiancé, celebrate felt like the best thing to do.

Hans opened his eyes, his vision taking a time to get clear. Rocky walls? Where was it? A cave?

'How did I get here?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who's reading it! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The Empty Pirate**

They were walking for a period of time that felt like forever. No signal of life around them, only a sad cloudy night and an endless loam desert.

'I'm starting to think that following the moon wasn't one of your fiancé best ideas' Elsa decided to say after a long silence.

'Of course, blame your brother in law. There's nothing better to do in this strange place anyway' Kristoff teased back.

Elsa chuckled. The only bright side about being there was having her sister and her future brother in law by her side. Pass a time with Emma's family was wonderful and welcome, but she missed her own family.

It was weird to admit that such a strange place like Storybrooke could feel so much like a home for her. It was sad leaving it, but she was compromised with Arendelle, and no matter what, it was where she belonged. However, this time she seemed far from both.

'What is that?'

Kristoff question woke her from her thoughts, and she followed his eyes until see a fair light a bit far from them. Elsa was not sure if it could the solution to their problems, but it was certainly a start.

'We found it' said Anna in excitement.

'Anna, wait' Elsa said, trying to reach her sister.

Thankfully, Anna slowed her enthusiastic running, and they managed to keep a closeness from her fast steps.

They were not far from the lighting place now; a lonely shelter lost in the desert.

'Are you hearing this?' Anna asked wearing a big smile on her lips 'It's music! A very sad music, but who cares? Where there's music there's people, right?'

There was indeed a sad melody coming from inside the shelter. The raspy singer voice fitting it perfectly while bringing even more gloominess to the place. It also had a lopsided hanging board on its entrance where Elsa could barely read "Shinning Tavern" written on it. Behind the dusty and scratched door, the sound of people talking and glass bottles was almost inaudible.

'This place doesn't seem "shinning" at all' remarked Kristoff while watching the hanging board.

He was right, Elsa thought. The tavern didn't seem dangerous, but it also didn't feel welcome. Being there just felt… Unpleasant.

'I only hope they have something to eat, I'm dying for a sandwich' said Anna standing in front the wood door.

'Anna, I think it's better I…'

It was too late; her sister had already opened it widely.

The singer stopped playing almost immediately; his lifeless and stern eyes facing them. Oddly, every men on that tavern seemed to have the same reaction over their sudden entry. The same hopeless and reproving glance in their eyes.

'Hi' said Anna nicely; clearly trying to easy the awkwardness of the situation 'We are searching for a place to spend the night. Do any of you know somewhere we could do so?'

They laughed, all of them, loud and clear while holding their own belly. The dirty and yellow teeth of most of them showing their clear lack of hygiene.

'Of course we know a great place you could spend the night; the graveyard' a man laughed in a mocking tone.

Elsa stepped closer to her sister. Even though the visibly drunk man comment didn't feel much like a treating, but more like a sarcastic not funny joke, she'd rather not take the risk.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand' Anna frowned 'What is so funny about it?'

'He meant the night is all we've got here, love' said a strangely familiar voice.

The one hand man stepped away from the bar, and Elsa was not sure if she was glad or confused about seeing Hook in that strange place.

'What are you doing here?' she asked 'I thought you were in Storybrooke. Where's Emma?'

The pirate didn't answer, only stood there watching her with vague gloomy eyes while carrying a sad smile on his lips.

'Dead, love' he said 'My Swan is dead'

'What?' she asked in a fading voice.

No, it couldn't be true. Emma could not be dead. She was a savior right? Whatever that meant. She couldn't die in such a short time; or could she?

'Elsa, I'm sure this is a misunderstood. I know Emma is okay, her boyfriend is probably joking, right?' her sister touched her shoulder in comfort, and then glanced to the pirate.

Elsa was not sure if even Anna herself believed in her own words. Hook loved Emma. That anyone could see. Why would he joke about something like that?  
He smiled sadly and gestured to a table not far from them.

'Take a seat' he said 'I have a bit of a tale to tell you'

* * *

What was that guy thinking? Worry her sister like that and then keep all mysterious?

The worst part was to know that perhaps there was some truth behind his words. After telling about Rumplestiltskin to Emma; Elsa's friend ran away in search for her boyfriend. But what was he doing there? Wait, what if he had come with them? What if that ruthless and weird sorcerer had made him cross the door before them? But then, why would he be lying about Emma?

'I'm Killian Jones, also known as the devilish handsome Captain Hook' he said proud of himself 'I've travelled many oceans searching for something that could fill the emptiness in my heart, and after many years of searching, I found it. My Milah'

'Wait, Milah? I thought you were dating Emma' Anna words almost slipped from her lips 'I'm sorry, but could you jump to the part where Emma comes back to this conversation? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you left us quite intrigued'

'Milah was someone I loved and lost long ago' he continued, clearly ignoring anything she said after her first question 'After her death, the emptiness returned to my heart like an old friend. Since then, it got bitter and bitter, seeking for nothing else but revenge'

The one hand man took a flask from his jacket, and sipped it before proceed with his speech.

'After many years of no meaning in my life, I met Emma, and I finally recalled how it felt to be alive. My bottle was finally filled with the best rum again'

The pirate absent eyes carried some sort of nostalgia that made her heart crack a little. His smile was sad, and he caressed the flask on his hand thoughtfully.

'Perhaps I was not meant to be filled'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody who's reading it!**

**Sorry for any error :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Hot Cave**

Hans was tired of trying to find an exit from that strange place. He felt like he was walking inside an endless and hot labyrinth. All he could see were rocky walls on his way.

He was still confused about how he had got in there. Perhaps someone trying to take his throne of Arendelle? That was not fair. He had a lot of work to take it from that freak ice queen.

'I'll burn in here' he complained while pulling his collar a bit away from his neck in an attempt to get some air.

'I'm sorry for that' Hans looked around searching for the owner of that deep voice. A few seconds later, he was able to see a slightly bald, grey haired man walking in his direction. 'May I know who you are?' 'I'm Bergaham, and right now you're walking inside my volcano'

'Volcano?' Hans asked confused 'I'm inside a volcano?'

'Yes, young man; but no need to worry. As long you stay away from the lavas, you'll be okay'

Hans watched him for a moment. For his elegant dark clothes and posture, he presumed he was a noble.

'What am I doing here? What do you want from me? My throne?'

The man laughed, and it sounded too much of a sarcastic laugh to Hans taste.

'Why are you laughing at the King of Arendelle?' Hans asked impatiently.

'I'm sorry, but in your universe, there's no King of Arendelle in your timeline'

Hans was not sure what he meant by "universe", but he decided to leave it aside for a while. That old man was disrespecting his authority and he could not allow something like that.

'Of course that is. I'm the king'

'Well, for what I know Arendelle has only a Queen and a Princess. I don't recall listening they had a king' 'Well, those two are now gone. I'm the King now'

The man chuckled and Hans was not glad about the way that man was treating him. How could he treat a king like that? '

Different of you might think, I have no interest in your useless throne' the man said while approaching him calmly 'I actually have an offer for you. One that I believe you'll be glad in accept'

'If you wished to propose me something, why would you bring me to this horrible place? Why didn't you just asked for a meeting with the king?'

The man laughed again, this time a little less collected. That man was going too far. He would pay for treating a king like that.

'Are you innocent enough to think you're still in Arendelle?' Hans frowned. It was obvious that that place didn't seem nothing like his new kingdom, but was he that far from home?

'Are sure you're not feeling any different? A bit colder perhaps? No, I'm not talking about the weather' the man hurried to say probably noticing he was about to disagree 'I'm talking about feelings. Cold feelings. Misery, despair… Are you heartless enough to not feel any of those things?'

Hans stopped. Since he got in that strange place he was indeed feeling a bit different, and not a good different. Now that the man mentioned, no matter how hot that place could be, a certain strange breeze of cold feelings seemed to be hunting his heart and soul since he got in there.

'You'll be quite useful to me, boy. And if you not fail with me; I'll be quite useful for you too' he said while wearing a wicked smile.

Hans watched him for a moment. He already had everything he wished. What of so special that man could offer him? Except, of course, the exit map of that horrible place.

'What if I told you that the little royal team you hate so much is quite alive and happily walking outside this volcano?' the man said with some sort of pleasure in his voice. It was like he was reading his mind, but his words were so unbelievable that Hans couldn't help but laugh.

'That's not possible. There's no way those two idiots had found a way to get out of that trunk. And Elsa is locked inside an urn, who knows where, probably crying over the fact she does not see her stupid sister for thirty years. Not to mention she probably aged badly after all those years of crying. That, of course, if she didn't drown herself in her own tears'

Hans stopped his chuckle after noticing the unreadable way that man was looking at him. He gave a step forward before saying:

'I'm sorry, my friend, but what I said is the truth. Your precious enemies are out there somewhere, and the Queen still as young and beautiful as she has always been'

Their faces were not much far of each other now, and Hans could see the cold behind the man's gray eyes. 'You're lying' Hans said while holding himself to not step back.

Hans could feel his hands sweating cold inside his gloves. It was almost unbearable to keep looking in that man's eyes. He felt like some sort of energy was being drowned from his body. Who was that man?

'Am I?' he asked raising his eyebrow.

'Yes' Hans insisted 'I understand that Elsa might had found a to get out of that urn, but I don't see how two persons could get out of a trunk down the ocean. That's not possible'

'Refuse as you wish while I explain how you'll finally get rid of them, once and for all'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I already have another ten chapters written of this story, but I took a little more time correcting this one because I needed to establish where the story was really going, and now that I have a better idea about it, I believe I'll be updating it a little more frequently :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Neither of them said a thing, waiting for the pirate keep going with his sad tale. Kristoff glanced to his sister in law sitting next the pirate. Her eyes anxiously gazing to the table, probably thinking the worst about her friend condition. His fiancé holding her hands in comfort.

The music now was nothing but instrumental. The singer was drinking with a few men in the other table while a bald huge guy was now playing the chords. Chords, Kristoff missed playing it in Sven company. He only hoped his friend was okay.

'I'm not the Hook you know, that neither of you do'

They frowned, and the pirate sipped his bear before continuing.

'I'm from another land, universe from yours' his eyes absently gazing to the table, a half smile on his lips 'When I said my Swan was dead, I meant yours was alive'

Elsa frowned at him.

'Mine?'

'Aye' he nodded 'The Emma Swan from the universe you came from is probably quite safe right now. If she didn't come with you of course'

'No' Anna answered 'I remember watching her running away to find you, or the other you, I don't know. But except if Rumplestiltskin have drag her to this place too, she's probably okay'

'The Crocodile?' the man chuckle 'He has no power over this place, love. No one has. The only way you can drag people to this garbage is if you're already here, and something tells me it's not his case'

Anna watched the pirate with a frown for a moment. 'So it was not him who thrown us here?'

'No, love. It wasn't'

The man rested his elbow over the table and caressed his not done beard.

'You see, this is a lost universe. A dark hollow. A dirty trash. No one knows how or when it was created, all we know is that whoever has the unfortunate to be drag to this place is condemned to misery' He leaned closer to the table.

'We come from different lands, times, universes. If I see a man as handsome as me walking around here I'll not be surprised. He'll probably be a _me_ from another universe'

Kristoff was completely lost with all that explanation, and it seemed like Anna and Elsa were not getting much of that whole thing as well.

'I'm sorry' said Elsa 'You're basically saying that there's others of us out there?'

'Aye' the pirate answered 'but we live in complete different worlds. The possibility to us meet each other is completely unreal. The only place we can be mixed up is here, the garbage of any existence, The Lost Universe'

'This is really messed up' Kristoff couldn't help but comment.

'Agreed, mate' The pirate nodded and then finished his beer.

* * *

'So how we come back home?' Anna asked in a determined tone.

She was still confused about the pirate explanation, but whatever was that place, they had to find a way to get out of there.

The one hand man chuckled.

'Sorry, love, but there's no way to get out of this place. Many tried, many failed'

'So we'll try too, except that we'll get it'

The pirate chuckled. She was now standing while determinedly facing the pirate. Anna was starting to get impatient with all of that. They had finally found their way home and now they were stuck in that strange place? It was not fair.

'What is so funny?' she asked a bit impatiently.

'Your hopeful words are admirable' he started 'and it's exactly what you need to get out of this place'

Anna frowned.

'I thought you just said there was no way to get out of here'

'I thought you just said you'd manage one'

A victory and intriguing smile formed on the man's lips. Every word that came from his mouth confused her even more. He straightened his back on his chair.

'Neither of you belongs here yet' he said before sipping his beer 'The Lost Universe only keeps those who are, let's say, lost'

The three of them watched the pirate carefully, and Anna could see an anxious and hopeful glance on her sister eyes. She then returned her glance to the mysterious pirate.

'Those who are lost has no meaning in their life; no hope, no real happy feeling. We laugh, smile, but deep down there's a hole in our heart that will be always seeking for light. That happens because any good feeling we might manage to have here is taken by this dark place. We're empty, like this bottle of rum'

He held the flask in his hands; a gloomy glance in his eyes as if it made him remember something he loved and miss.

'Somebody, or in this case something, had took all the liquid inside it, leaving nothing but emptiness behind'

'But you can fill it again, right? Or is it cursed or something?' she asked trying to understand his strange metaphor.

'I can, but what difference it'll make to the bottle. And if I stop filling it, what use would it have'

Anna watched him for a while. His words were full of mystery but she thought she had got his point.

'It makes no difference if you keep filling it if there always someone drinking it again. And if you don't fill the bottle, it'll have no use' she solved the puzzle with a sad tone.

'It can hit someone, it can be a decoration, but it'll never be what it was meant to be. It will never be itself' he caressed the object gently 'It can never be filled by something good again; no hope, no love, no nothing'

The pirate licked his lips while he watched the object wearing a sad smile.

'You said we don't belong here, yet. You said we're not lost, empty' said Elsa looking to the bow head pirate.

'Yes, you got it well, love. If there's someone who can escape from this terrible place, this someone is the three of you' he said returning his eyes to them 'There is, anyways, a few conditions and things to do to this actually happen'

* * *

'What do you mean by I can't kill them? It'd be so much easier if they just faded from my life forever' Hans said a bit impatiently.

He was tired of so much back from dead. How could those girls be so hard to die?

'Easy on your fury, boy. For your first steps to get the throne, I thought you'd be a little more wary ' the man said in a slightly threatened voice.

'How could you know so much about me if you said you're not from my land?' he asked, intrigued.

The man watched him for a few seconds before answer:

'How I know about you doesn't matter. What really matters is what I have to offer you'

Hans watched him for a moment. That man kept telling him how great it would be for him if he helped with his plan, but until that moment that conversation wasn't taking them anywhere.

'You came here with those whom you wish to get rid so badly' he approached him again with small and calm steps 'and in the universe you are in this very same moment, this worth a lot more than all gold in the world'

Hans frowned while pondering the meaning of his words.

'You said everyone is stuck in this place like caged animals. And you don't seem like someone who likes to be in chains' he looked directly into the man eyes, uncertain about how long he could keep doing that. Every second he insisted keeping the gaze felt like a piece of his soul was being ripped away from himself somehow.

'You want me to help you to get out of here, and for this you need me, you need us' his last statement almost didn't slip from his mouth. Include himself with all those idiots didn't feel right.

The older man watched him for a while. An irritating arch smile on his chapped lips.

'There he is! The smart man I included on my plans!'

How did that man know so much about him? He talked like he knew him somehow, which for what he stated until that moment, was impossible. Except, of course, if he was lying.

'Why would you need them on your plans?' he decided to ask.

The man smirked while licking his lips.

'That you still going to find out. For a while, I only need you to do what I tell you'

'You still didn't tell me what I gain with it' he said returning to the important point of the deal, at least for him, of course.

'Of course' the man said gesturing with his hands 'Let's talk about payment then'

He walked around a little casually.

'What if I tell you that I can not only take you out of this terrible place, but I can also help you to take care of the throne of Arendelle, for all and once'

'That I can do myself' he said proudly.

'Are you sure? Because for what I've noticed your enemies has the irritating talent to slip from your fingers, or from the death's finger, whatever you choose to say'

He watched the old man while pondering his offer. Perhaps it was not that bad of a deal. He still had to find a way to get out of that place anyways. Even though he still had his suspicions about him, Hans didn't feel like he had many options. If he was really saying the truth or not, it felt like, for a while, it was wiser to wait and see where it would go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - PROPOSAL**

'What do we have to do?' asked a determinate Anna.

It was clear her sister wished to come home sooner as possible, she left it clear when they were in Storybrooke. Elsa would like to spend a little more time in the uncommon town if it wasn't for the circumstances.

Hook answer would have to wait because soon they heard a huge thud coming from the tavern entrance.

'Wow! What is this? Some bad funeral? Let me guess: some drunk fellow of yours died so you've decided to make a drunken party in his memory' mocked the arrogant voice of Hans to the persons in the tavern.

An arch smile on the young man lips while he stood almost in the middle of the tavern. All the men there appearing far from amused with the red hair man statement.

'Hans? What are you doing here?' Anna asked in a confused tone 'And by the way, what you said makes no sense, any funeral is bad and no one makes a party after it'

'I have to disagree with you. My brothers and I planned a huge party after leaving you and your stupid fiancé to the death. By the way, I still wonder how you two managed to escape from that trunk'

'Yeah, sure, I'm the one who's stupid here' whispered Kristoff almost to himself.

'So you're indeed from our universe?' asked Elsa while standing up from her chair.

His gaze changed from Anna to her. His overconfident smile never quitting his lips.

'Look who miraculously escaped from that urn! I might tell you should not worry about your throne; it was quite well cared of while you were gone' he gave a pause before continuing maliciously 'and it'll keep that way'

'It seems that neither of us will be able to take care of it while we're stuck in here. That, of course, if you don't have something to do with it' she said back fitting him with her eyes.

He gave a few steps forward, and a big man close sitting in one of the tables quickly pointed his sword against the prince throat.

'One more step and I cut your princess throat like the cheese on my sandwich' Hans stopped while peering down the steel against his throat.

The man was almost two times his size; his long and dirty beard giving him an appearance of a Viking.

'I see the ice freak found a giant boyfriend' Hans chuckled, for some reason not seeming much intimidated with the sword 'I was honestly expecting you to have a better taste on men, though'

Suddenly, Anna took the sword of the man sitting close to them, and with quick steps, pointed it to the free part of Hans throat.

'It's okay, I deal with him from now. Thank you' she said to the big man, who surprisedly nodded and returned to his chair and drinking.

Anna returned her eyes to Hans, who was still watching the beard and full of scars man, now showing a bit more of concern.

'What are you doing here?' she asked with the sword still pointing to his throat.

It was obvious Anna would never hurt someone with a sword like that, not even Hans, but have someone pointing such an object against your throat probably made you think twice before say anything. However, Elsa knew the main reason behind her sister's quick act. No matter how much they had against Hans, Anna would never risk to see someone throat being cut in front of them like that, not even him. She knew her sister, she knew her heart; she would never wish to see something so barbaric happening in front of her and not doing anything about it.

'I have nothing to do with our trap to this place if it is that what you wish to know' he said impatiently 'but I do know a few things about it'

Elsa turned away from the table, and stepped close to her sister. Her eyes fixed on the redhead man.

'I'm tired of small talks. If you know what's happening, tell us!' she demanded outstretching her hand in a treating way.

'There's someone who took us to this place, he wishes to get out of here and for that he needs our help-'

Hans explanation was cut by loud laughs all over the tavern.

'Get out of here? Who's stupid enough to think that's possible?' laughed a man close to the bar.

'He said his name is Bergaham, and he wishes to see you as soon as possible' he gave her an arch smirk; apparently his skin was starting to get used to the sword against it.

Suddenly, almost all men sitting on the tables raised their swords to him. Now the concern in Hans eyes were more than noticeable.

'No one who works for Bergaham is welcome here' threatened the long hair man who was laughing on the bar seconds before.

Soon as they noticed he was only a few inches away from Hans face. They noses almost touching.

Elsa received a concerned glance from her sister. Apparently, it would be hard to take care of Hans state from there. Those men seemed nice until a point, but they were not sure until which one.

'I'm not looking for a tavern fight, buddy. I only have a proposal to make to this no longer Queen'

'Last time you proposed something for one of us we almost ended up dead' said Anna still holding the sword against Hans throat.

'In my defense it was not my fault. You were going to die anyway. I only decided to bring some use from it'

'By planning to kill my sister too?'

'That's not the point here. I have a message to her and I shall delivery it'

'Tell what you have to say and let's finish it' demand Elsa trying to sound clear enough to his ears.

He watched her for a few seconds before answering with a nod:

'Okay, I'll tell you, but can you ask to your sister to down the sword? My neck is a little tired of this attempt of hers to look dangerous' he asked giving a fast glance to Anna.

'At least I'm not pretending to be all courageous when I'm only a coward' said Anna in a serious tone, though her dangerous look didn't last much 'I mean, not me, of course. I meant you! You're the coward'

Elsa returned her eyes to Hans, who was wearing a frown while looking to her sister a little agape. It seemed like he was more confused about her unnecessary explanation than actually offended.

'Anyway, I won't down my sword! I mean it's not mine, but I won't'

'It's okay, Anna' said Elsa giving a step forward 'If he attempts to do anything I'll freeze him in the very same moment'

Elsa was only hoping it wouldn't be necessary. That place had such an uncomfortable feeling that she would rather avoiding using her powers. It required a lot of good feelings to control it, and that place seemed to drown those very same emotions. Anyway, Hans didn't know that, and it would be better to he keep that way.

Anna glanced to her before taking the sword away from the prince skin.

'Why don't you let me cut his little neck for you? I'm dying to see a bit of blood today' said a bald man a few meters away from them.

'Yeah, Bargaham's men blood? That sounds perfect!' said other man taking a bit of dirty from his nails with his knife.

'The man who send me here have a proposal, deal, let's say, to offer you' said Hans ignoring the comments.

How could he be so calm in a moment like that? His situation was far from good; he was an only man surrounded by people dying to see him dead. What he was up to?

'Why would I wish to make deals with anyone who's ally to you?'

His arch smile returned to his lips.

'Because if you accept, he'll leave your precious sister and her fiancé alone'

Elsa watched him for a moment. For the tavern men early reaction, that man he was talking about was far from a good hearted person. Whatever deal he had to offer, it probably wouldn't be a good one for her.

'What sort of deal he has to offer me?' she asked and noticing the disapproving gaze Anna was giving her from the corner of her eye.  
Hans chuckled.

'He didn't give me details; he only told me that if you accept staying in his castle, he'll leave your loved ones alone'  
'So tell your little lord my sister has no - '

'Wait, Anna' she cut her sister furious speech.

Anna frowned to her, and there was a small silence before she returned to speak:

'You're not considering it, right? I mean, we don't know him. We don't know what he's capable of'

'But I do, love' said Hook standing from his chair 'And what I can say is that the far we get from that ruthless man, better'

She felt the only pirate hand subtly holding her arm.

'I know you care about their safety, but believe me, this is not an option' he whispered to her ear 'That man is the nastiest person you could ever met. We'll find a way to take all of you out of here in safety, you don't need to go with him'

'I see you found an adviser' said Hans in an unpleasant teasing tone 'but before you make any decision, I think it's better you see this'

He took a rounded object from his pocket, and her eyes flickered over the object sudden brightness. After that, all she could see and feel was dread.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you guys like it :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A CLOSED DOOR**

'Elsa?' called Anna concern about the terrified look in her sister eyes.

She was pale, trembling, while her eyes were locket in the purple object. It was very similar to the object she once took from Rumplestiltskin, but smaller and instead of little stars in the middle, it had a beautiful and purple stone.

'Elsa?' she said in a louder tone while touching her sister arm.

Elsa gasped suddenly, and before she could even react, her sister pulled her for a tight embrace. Her sobbing was almost uncontrollable and Anna was not sure what she should do next. She was too shocked and worried to think straight.

She search for Kristoff eyes, now standing a few maters away a little agape. It seemed he was as confused as her.

'Elsa, it's okay' she said gently caressing her sister hair, while trying to control her own tears 'You're fine. We all are'

Her voice sounded a little weaker than she wished. See her sister like that was tearing her heart apart.

'It's okay, Elsa' she repeated while failing on her attempt to not cry ' Everything is fine'

Anna could feel her sister hard breathing. She didn't remember to see Elsa so devastated since she thought she was dead.  
'What have you done to her?' she could hear Kristoff mad voice.

'Me? Nothing. I didn't even know what this object would do, but I must admit I'm enjoying the show'

Anna heard a quick rush movement, and opened her eyes in time to see the pirate blocking an angry Kristoff with his hand. Her fiancé didn't insist, but keep his hard gaze to Hans.

She would love to beat that stupid prince face herself if Elsa wasn't holding her so tight. Any punishment he would have to suffer would have to wait. In that moment, comfort her sister felt like the best thing to do.

'What are those images?' asked Elsa's weak and trembling voice.

Only hear her sister like that made her heart ache, and she was not sure to who was the question destined for.

'Well, I don't know' answered the stupid prince 'but whatever you have seen; the man who send the message said that's only a little preview of what is going to happen if you don't accept his deal'

Elsa breathing got slower, but Anna could feel how much tense her body was.

'He's lying, Elsa. Don't listen to him'

Her sister gave a step back while breaking the embrace. Her shaking and cold hands holding hers. Her wet eyes gazing to her like it was absently observing her face. 'I'm sorry' Elsa whispered in a failing voice.

Anna frowned. What was she doing? Where was she going? Why was she walking towards that stupid prince? 'Elsa?'

No. It couldn't be true. Elsa wouldn't fall for such a stupid trick like that one.

'What are you doing? You can't go with him. You're not pondering going with him right? Right?'

Her sister stare was sad, but also warming. 'I know you'll be a great husband to my sister, I know you'll be a great king' said her failing voice to Kristoff 'I'm glad to have you as my brother in law'

'Elsa, don't! Please don't do that' she cried while trying to reach her, but she felt something avoiding her to step forward.

Anna looked down. There was ice covering her boots and gluing it to the ground. She raised her head, and her eyes met her sister's.

* * *

Her heart cracked with every tear that fail from her sister's gloomy and pleading eyes, but Elsa knew it was for the best. What she had seen… No. It was too disturbing to think about that. Accept that unknown, but clearly ruthless man deal probably wouldn't save Anna from all the terrible things that place could possibly bring. For what she had known until that moment, that place was terrible enough without any evil man help. However, if going with Hans could at least avoid those disturbing visions, she would accept it and no second thoughts.

'Please' pleaded her crying sister 'Don't do that. Please don't go. I beg you!'

'Anna - I have to go' she stuttered trying to hold any uncontrollable crying her throat could slip 'I can't risk all those-' she shook her head over the memories of those terrible images 'I can't risk to see you suffer'

'And I can't lose you either'

Her sister pleading was like a knife cutting her heart deep. She didn't wish to that be her last impression of her glee and optimist little sister. Always smiling, hopping and singing along the castle corridors. She didn't have the chance to see that while growing up, and she wouldn't have the chance to see that while growing old. But as long she was safe and sound, Elsa could breathe in relief.

'I think your lord must be waiting for us' she said while the prince seemed try to understand her words.

'He's no lord of mine, he's merely an ally'

'It doesn't seem like this' she said, while her eyes were still locket in her sister's gloomy ones.

She felt the prince approaching her, his hot breathing not far from her ear.

'If I were you I wouldn't be so humorous. I might not know what you saw, but I'm sure your part of the deal will not be pleasant to meet'

* * *

If she wasn't stuck to the ground, Anna would have take off that arch grin on that stupid prince lips with her own hands. However, she was, and she had to find a way to change her sister mind. Whoever this unknown man was, he clearly was far from be a nice and welcome foreign folk.

'Why would he wish Elsa? Let me go in her place!'

Hans chuckled.

'Really? You? Tell me: what use would you have? You are nothing but a spare'

She didn't answer, and the idiot smiled in victory.

It was indeed a stupid thing to ask. Her sister was a Queen, a special and powerful one. Close to her, what use could she have for an ambitious villain? Perhaps she was always forgetting about what the world saw when they looked to Elsa. To her, she was only her beautiful and talented older sister, who she always admired and looked up to. For others, she was a Queen, a powerful ice magician or something. She wasn't blind. She could see, and admire all those things as well. However, Elsa was more than a powerful woman for her; she was her sister, her big sister. She had always being proud of her, but not only for her powers, but everything she was.

'I won't let you take my sister' she said in a treating voice.

'It's her choice, Anna. I'm merely the messenger'

'This makes you the servant then' said Kristoff, the pirate now standing by his side probably making sure he would not try to do anything again.

'I'm not a servant, reindeer man. I'm a king. Now, I believe we already had enough time to goodbyes'

Hans took off a ruby ring from his finger, and after check it with a frown, thrown it against the ground. Suddenly, a red fog left the object. Slowly, the form of an elegant door was coming clear.

'Oh, so that's the fast conduction he mentioned' he said, analyzing the wood door 'he indeed mentioned it didn't occupy much space'

Anna returned her eyes to her sister. A tear falling down her face when she was clearly holding any sob her throat could slip. 'Please, don't go' she pleaded, not being able to hold the tight on her own chest 'I beg you, please don't cross this door. Please don't lock it to me again'  
They took long years to finally be together. They could not get distant from each other now, mostly when they were not sure what that man was capable of.

'I love you'

That was all her sister said before crossing the mysterious door. Everything happened so fast, yet she could feel a painful sword crossing her heart slowly with every step her sister gave. Anna ran to the now closed door. Apparently, the ice holding her feet was gone, and so was her sister. She pounded the door with all the strength she had.

'Elsa! Please, come back!'

She pounded even harder, but her strengthen was failing while her sobbing grown worst.

'Please!' her voice faded while she felt her whole body weakening.

Her back clumsily against the wood door. Her voice barely audible, even for herself.

'Do you wanna build a snowman?' that was all she could utter before holding her own knees.

She felt a warm pair of arms around her, and she rested her head on Kristoff chest while he gently caressed her hair. The sobbing never going away. The pain never quitting her heart.

Why? Why was it so hard to they be happy together? Why something always had to happen? No. She would find her, even if she had to search for Elsa in every inch of that dark and mysterious land. They would find her. She would find her sister. She would always do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who's reading it!**

**Sorry for any error.**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

** CHAPTER SEVEN - The Unexpected Help**

'Don't be like that' said Hans teasing voice 'I'm certain she's used with you slamming doors on her face'

'I've never done that'

Elsa was not sure why she was answering that man. He didn't worth any of her time. However, she wasn't really paying attention to him. Everything she could think about was Anna pleading and crying behind the door that slowly faded away.

She couldn't count the many times she wished to open it, and say loud and clear: "Yes, Anna! I wanna build a snowman! I wanna keep you company!" But her fear of herself was bigger than any wish she could have. Keep her sister safety has always been her priority, and now it was not different. That would be the last time she would ever hear her sister requests. That would be the last time she would ever hear her singing voice.

'Worry not. You'll have a lot of time to cry in your cells'

'Don't be like that to the girl'

Hans mean chuckle was cut by a rough but also strangely calm second voice.

'She'll be useful to us anyways'

Elsa heard slow paces approaching them. A bit hesitantly, she spied with the corner of her eye until she was able to see a half aged man wearing an arch smile. Was he the ruthless man Hook mentioned before? He didn't seem much ruthless at first, but it was obvious he wasn't trustful either.

'You must be Queen Elsa from Arendelle, am I wrong?' He smiled at her for a few seconds before bowing and carefully kissing the back of her hand.

She pushed it away from him.

'Your hand is surprisingly sweaty for someone who possess the power of ice' he mentioned straightening his back again 'Perhaps I should apologize for the hot whether my castle might bring. Even though I'm almost sure that's not the reason behind your sweat hands'

His reception could seem welcome at first sight, but being near to that man was bringing her a strange and unpleasant sensation.

'Well, I believe my guards should lead you to the chambers you'll pass the night while I have a small talk with your universe fellow'

* * *

After the guards left carrying the blue dress woman, Hans hurried to ask:

'Chambers? I thought she were our prisoner'

'She's not your prisoner, young man; she's mine' the gray eyes man corrected him in a rigid voice 'and if I were you I would pay more attention in the words I say'

Hans frowned.

'I said the guards would lead her to the chambers she'd pass the night; I didn't specify which one'

'And what difference does it make? I want to see her locked behind the cells, humiliated like a caged animal while waiting for her own death!'

Hans still remembered how it felt to be expelled from Arendelle in the day the Queen and Princess returned to their kingdom. All the humiliation he had to pass when he came back home with a failed plan, giving one more reason to his brothers torment him to death. They treated him like garbage more than they ever did, and he thought it was not even possible. However, his plan would finally be complete after his return, and his brothers would never have a reason to tease him again.

'I honestly thought you were smarter than this' Bergaham said 'And if there's one thing I can assure you, my friend, is that she'll suffer far worse than you planning'

Hans leaned back trying to understand the man words.

'The chambers I sent your Queen is one of the most dreadful places of this land' he stopped before complete with an amused smirk 'The Dread Chambers'

He took a time to process the man malicious words.

'You're going to torture Elsa?'

Bergaham chuckled wickedly.

'Yes, and that's not the only gift I have for you. Follow me'

* * *

Kristoff left the small tavern room trying to not wake his sleepy fiancé. She had sleep in his arms after a long time of crying. The one hand pirate had managed to find a room for them after Elsa left. Things would not be easy after that.

'When she wakes up we're going to find Elsa' said him resting his back against the wall close to the room door.

'She told you that or…' the pirate waited him to answer.

'She doesn't need to, I know her'

The pirate took a sip from his rum bottle and Kristoff refused his offering with his head.

'And you won't disagree because you love her or because you also wish to recuse the Queen?'

'Both'

Kristoff wasn't looking directly to the pirate eyes, but he could feel him giving him a thoughtful look.

'You know what, mate? You're lucky for have people to fighting for. Not many of us has it here, including me, of course'

The pirate sipped his rum again while giving a step away from the wall.

'The Lost Land is a very tricky place. Foreigners should never walk out there without a clever mentor to guide them' 'Are you offering yourself?' asked Kristoff with an arched eyebrow.

The pirate smiled.

'Yes, I am. It's not like my life is full of excitements anyways. So, am I welcome aboard?'

Kristoff glanced to inside the room. A serene Anna sleeping above a not familiar sort of bed to a princess. Her face still wet because of her tears. He just wished to come back home. The three of them safe and sound in their land, where he could finally marry the woman he loved.

'Yes' he said returning his eyes to the pirate 'You're welcome aboard'

* * *

Cold. That was all she could feel after passing who knows much time in that rocky dark place. Of course the whether didn't bother her. The freeze breeze usually felt welcome. However, the cold and wet ground beneath her didn't feel pleasant at all this time.

Elsa was told that that place could come up with the biggest fears of whoever stepped inside it. Every time the emotions burned with the dread and disturbing wreaking thoughts and images, the body followed the agony with an excruciating pain coming from the unspecified electricity. Not enough to kill a life, but enough to kill a being.

Numb; that was how she was feeling alone in that chamber, cell or cave. It didn't matter what it was, nothing felt like mattering in that moment, actually. She was too tired to feel or think about anything.

She heard a creaking door sound. Her head resting against the rocky wall too tired to spy whoever was crossing the door. However, she found enough strength to sit straight and watch the familiar man entering the place.

The tiny window lighting his straight face, and she was not sure if it was only her imagination or if there were dry tears in Hans face. His thumb hanging on his belt while he approached her slowly, not seeming very excited about being there. Was he feeling some sort of sympathy for her? She doubted. Whatever was reason behind his unusual behavior, certainly had nothing to do with her.

He took a key from his pocket, and kneeled in front of her. Her body still tense when he wrapped his arms around her to free the chains behind her back.

'Don't say a word and do exactly what I'll tell you' he whispered in her ear, his hot breath warming a part of her face 'And don't you dare to use your magic'  
He moved away, and after standing up, he offered her his hand.

'Bergaham wishes to see you. We can't leave him waiting'

She was not sure what he meant with his early words, or even if she'd be able to stand up. Her body was too weak and she was barely feeling her legs.

'We must be fast'

He leaned his offering hand closer.

Elsa could feel the hair in her neck shivering by the thought of whatever that disgusting man would wish to do with her next. Still, she felt like she had no option. Elsa accepted the young man hand, and he practically had to pull her up to she be able to stand in her own legs. 'Better tell them to work' he whispered while chaining her hands.

Strangely, the new pair of chains made no sign of locking when he removed the keys. She slightly frowned at him, but he didn't return her gaze.  
He pulled her with the chains while leading her to outside of that disturbing chamber. There were guards around the door when they came out, but she avoided any eye contact with them. Those men were visibly as nasty as Bergaham.

'We should have pretty ladies like this more often around here' chuckled one of the guards 'we definitely should'

The only wish she had was to run away from there. Run away from that dreadful place. However, she couldn't. She had to keep her sister safe. She had to keep with her part of the deal.

'Run'

She suddenly heard a hard whisper on her ear.

'Run'

Elsa heard it again, now as a yell. Soon as she noticed, there were swords fighting happening all around her. Apparently it was Hans who had yelled, and for some unknown reason, he was fighting against Bergaham's men.

'Not only a freak, but you're also deaf? Run woman!'

Elsa freed her hands from the chains._ Wait, he didn't locked it? Why?_ The sword fighting was getting harder to stand close to, and it was clear Hans was in disadvantage. She outstretched her arm ready to help him with her powers, but a hard warning came from the prince:

'Do what I said, you idiot! No magic, just run'

She was not sure why he would risk himself like that to help her, but she had no time to wonder about that in that moment. She knew she had to do something.

'I won't leave you alone here to die'

'Thank you for your concern, but I have my tricks to survive this unwelcome fight. Now, RUN!'

Elsa was not sure why or even if she could trust his words, but she didn't feel like she had much options. Her body was too weak, and perhaps being there would only make things worse. So, holding her long dress, she started to run the faster that she could.

'Keep running! There's an exit from the castle after this corridor. Don't let the guards catch you!'

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's reading it! And If you're liking this story or liked this chapter, please leave a review telling me about what you're thinking about it so far, I'd be really glad in reading your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for changing the category again, it's just that I thought that include Frozen instead of OuatiW would be wiser taking the fact that most of this story is about the Frozen arc characters. Not to mention that in a certain way OuatiW belongs to the Ouat universe, right? **

**Btw, I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you do, please don't forget to follow, favorite or (and) leave a review :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - In Need Of A Hand**

'Elsa!' Kristoff ran back to the tavern room when he heard her fiancé scream.

'Elsa' she cried again looking around her fuzzily.

'She's not here, Anna' he said sitting in the edge of the bed 'not yet, at least'

He offered her a smile, and held her hand on his in an attempt to calm her. She breathed a little heavily for a few seconds before look back at him. Her gloomy eyes breaking his heart.

'We need to find her' she said in a low voice.

'And we will' he said trying to keep his encouraging smile.

He took a deep breath and stood up.

'While you were asleep I prepared a few things for our trip to find Elsa'

The gloomy eyes once looking absently to the bed sheet, now gazed to him bringing a bit of surprise.

'Are you serious?' for a moment, he had the glad thought that a quick smile had formed on her lips.

Kristoff nodded.

Anna stood from the bed a little clumsily, before surprise him with a warm hug.

'Thank you for being here' she said keeping the low tone.

'I'll always be here' he said breaking the embrace to look at her eyes 'and soon Elsa will be too'

She smiled sadly before say:

'I know'

'Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but we have a long road to face' said Hook stepping inside the room.

'You're coming with us?' she frowned.

The pirate nodded.

'Hook knows where the man who took Elsa lives' he said resting a hand in his fiancé shoulder.

'A quite exotic castle not that far from here' said the pirate taking a bag resting above the rack, and then resting its strap on his shoulder.

'How long you think we can get in there?' asked Anna.

Hook took a few seconds before answering: 'Around thirty minutes if we're going in my ship'

This time, even Kristoff was surprised by his statement.

'Ship?' he repeated 'I didn't see any signal of sea around here'

'Are you sure this is the faster manner to get to my sister?'

'Aye' nodded the pirate 'My ship needs no water to get us right where we want'

They frowned at each other while the one hand man didn't seem to care about the couple confusion.

'Well, we're losing time. Are you wishing to find the Ice Queen or not?'

'Yes' Anna almost jumped in her own shoes 'Thank you for helping us'

'Don't worry, love. Anything for a sibling'

He took the sword close to the door, and walked away from the room.

* * *

'A sled? That's your ship?'

Anna was not expecting this. Not at all.

'I thought you both were used to it'

Said the pirate placing their stuff in the wood conduction.

'I am' she said in a defensive tone, and soon receiving a reproaching gaze from her fiancé 'I mean, Kristoff is. I mean, I thought you were talking about a real ship. You're a pirate, right?

'I had a real ship once. A beautiful and magical one that could take us to any land we wished, as long we had a portal, of course' his voice and smile bringing a melancholy tone.

'What happened to it? It's in your land?' 'Aye. But I had gave her up before I went here'

'Why?'

She felt Kristoff giving her another reproaching gaze from the corner of her eye when he subtly touched her shoulder. Perhaps she was being a little too nosy.

'I found something worth enough to let it go'

She smiled and nodded at him. That guy was being so nice to them, and she had no reason to be intruding his life like that.

The pirate took his place in the back sit of the sled.

'Wait, you're not driving it? If you know where Elsa is why are you going in the back sit?'

'Because I'm drinking' he simply said.

Anna frowned. She wasn't buying his excuse.

'Why there's no horse or reindeer leading the sled?'

That was going to be her next question for him before his strange act. What difference would it make if there was nothing to lead it?

'Because it's not necessary, love'

'Wait, what?'

A half smile formed on his lips. The pirate was being all-mysterious again, and she was with no patient for that.

'I'm serious! Who knows what my sister might be being through while we're having this conversation'

The eyeliner man stopped. It seem that her words had caused some effect on him, and she was not sure if she should be happy about it. He appeared to know what that unknown man could do to Elsa, and it was clear it wasn't good.

'The sled might get you there, as long a bright heart lead it' his words sounded like a quote, and she was not sure what he meant with it.

'Oh, look who's here' a hollow voice said approaching them.

It was a man accompanied by others equally charmless. Their matching armors making it noticeable they were guards.

'The pirate, the princess and the reindeer man' the short man said, his yellow smile showing whatever he had eaten in his meal 'Lord Bergaham didn't mention our old friend, the pirate, so I believe we have permission to have a little bit of fun by killing him'

The others men laughed. 'Why is Bergaham searching for these two? I thought her sister had made a deal with him' said Hook, stepping out of the sled.

'It seems that his deal was to not disturb them as long the Queen was in his castle, but she's no longer there, so…'

He shrugged his shoulders before laugh loudly. Anna was holding herself to not jump in that disgusting man's neck.

'Wait, so where is Elsa?' she asked in concern.

'Who knows?' he shrugged again 'The woman sneaked out from the castle a half hour ago. I doubt she had gone too far, she was too weak anyway. However she was very lucky, she had run right to the Frozen Desert'

'Frozen Desert?' repeated the pirate to himself.

He approached them subtly.

'Run to the north and no cease, you'll know when to stop' he whispered to both of them.

The pirate took his sword and screamed loud and clear:

'GO'

The sword fighting had started, and she pulled Kristoff to the sled.

'What are you doing?' he yelled with a frown.

'Hook said a bright heart must lead it. I don't know if we have it or not but this is our best way to get to Elsa'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I don't know, I just feel it'

She pulled the sled ropes in her hands.

'Now, go'

Suddenly, the sled started to move towards fast enough to take a few guards out of the way.

'Good luck, mates'

Anna could hear the pirate best wish while they got distance. She only wished he would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who's reading it! :D**

**Sorry for any error. **

* * *

Elsa was lost, and all that confusion and ice storm only reminded her the day she thought her sister was dead. The day Anna saved her life in so many ways. The day she finally started to believe in herself.

The cold wind was hard enough to make it difficult to see anything around her, and the fog wasn't helpful either. Her legs were weak, and she was not sure for how long she would be able to keep walking. She was not even sure how she was capable to run from the castle in first place. The wind seemed like it would never cease, and she wondered if the weather had something to do with her, even though when she sneaked out of the castle, there was already snow everywhere. This made her believe that the volcano was the cause of the hotness inside it.

Hot or cold weather, it didn't matter for her. What was truly intriguing Elsa was Hans strange behavior. Why would he wish to help her? Why would he risk his own life for her to escape? It made no sense.

She felt her legs getting heavier, and even though she knew the weather would not cause her any damage, she feared lowing her guard. The last thing she wished was to come back to that disturbing castle.

'Elsa' she heard a voice away from her.

Her knees already resting in the ground when she heard the voice again, a little louder now.

'Elsa'

She cursed herself for being so weak. She had to run. Run away before Bergaham's men find her; but her legs were too tired for this, she had used all her strength to run from the castle.

When the voice called her name again, her eyes wined over the memory of it. It was Anna. How couldn't she recognized it before? She had heard her calling out her name her whole life.

The wind was still hard, but she was able to see her sister figure approaching her.

'Oh Elsa' her sister kneeled in front of her, searching for her embrace.

Even though Elsa could barely see her face, it was clear she was crying. Anna's hug was like a comfortable sit after a hard day of work, and Elsa couldn't be happier for she had found her. Yet, her body was too tired, her mind no less, and she could hear Anna's voice fading away while her body was getting heavier and heavier.

* * *

'I'm glad we found Elsa, and this place as well' mentioned Kristoff serving himself a cup of hot chocolate 'I should have learned to never doubt on you'

After finding Elsa, Anna decided to keep Hook instructions by keeping going to the north. And she was glad they did. Not far from where they found her sister, they found a small shelter lost in the cold wind. It was humble, but warming and comfortable. There was a fireplace not far from the door, and an empty place where she presumed to be some sort of stable and by its left there was a small bedroom where her sister was now peacefully sleeping.

'What do you think they had done to her?' she decided to ask, that question not leaving her mind since they found Elsa 'I mean, there's no signs of bruises on her, except those terrible marks of chains, of course, but she seemed so tired when we found her that I doubt it was only it. Not to mention that guard said she was already weak when she ran away from the castle'

Kristoff took a time to think before answering:

'Perhaps she was only tired of running, and I'm not sure if it's wise listening to that man words. He was only trying to worry us'

Anna took a deep breath. She was not convinced yet; something was telling her it was not the case.

'I'll go see if she's okay' she said leaving her cup on the ground she was no longer sitting.

There was her sister, serenely sleeping above the humble, but hopefully comfortable bed. A sheet covering most of her body, not to warm her, of course, she knew it didn't bother her. It was supposed to bring some unconscious feeling of safety. Anna remembered how a soft fabric covering her body could always give her some good feeling; she only hoped it worked for Elsa as well.

'How is she?' asked Kristoff joining her in the small room.

'I'm not sure. I think we'll only know when she wakes up. What do you think it's that?'

She decided to ask after gazing to the long old fabric covering something close to the wall across the bed.

'I don't know' Kristoff shrugged his shoulders.

She arched an eyebrow to him.

'Aren't you curious to know what it is?'

'A little, but I don't think it's wise to - wait, Anna'

It was too late; she already had pushed the fabric away from whatever it was covering.

'Oh, a counter. How unusual' she noted 'What do you think it is?'

'I believe you already answered it yourself'

'I meant why do you think it's here? What use does it have? It seems it was made for a kitchen, not a bedroom' she said curiously analyzing the furniture.

'It probably was, look at it' she looked to the place he was pointing.

There was a basket of bread under the counter. The musty covering it was a good sign it was there for a long time. She decided to take one in her hands.

'I think it's rotten' 'No' said Kristoff approaching her 'I believe it's only a bit stale'

He took a piece of it and ate it.

'Ew, Kristoff' 'What? It's not rotten, only a bit musty and old, but definitely still eatable'

'Please, don't eat it in front of me'

She returned to the small sit close to the bed. Her sister still sleeping peacefully and she regretted for be speaking so loud while Elsa was asleep.

'Come on, Anna. It's food'

'Not the sort of bread I'd use in my sandwich, that's all'

'Sorry, I forgot you were a princess' he said in a tone of sarcasm while joining her in the other sit, still cheering his ''food''.

'You know it's rotten, right?' she insisted in a lower tone, trying to not wake her sister.

'It's not rotten, it's only a bit stale'

His angry face was adorable, and even though what he was eating was disgusting, she was enjoying his cute grumpy face.

'What?'

'It's rotten'

'Okay, I'm out of here before we wake your sister'

Anna chuckled a little while watching her grumpy fiancé leaving the room. Even though it was disgusting watching him eating that thing, she was glad to have found something to laugh. Something that could distract her thoughts of her sister unpleasant state.

'You shouldn't have done it to him' 'I couldn't help, it was just too…'

Anna stopped after noticing who had spoken.

'Elsa' she smiled widely.

Her sister was now gazing at her with a smile on her lips. Her head still resting on the pillow.

'I'm sorry if we woke you. I shouldn't have been so loud. Don't worry, we brought everything that is necessary for the best hot chocolate ever! I'll make you one right now'

'Anna, wait' Elsa said holding her wrist.

'Of course, I'm sorry. How are you? Are you feeling okay? Are you cold? No, of course you're not cold. Perhaps hot? These candles can be quite unwelcome sometimes'

'I'm okay Anna' her sister chuckled 'I'm okay now'

She held Elsa's hand on hers. Anna was not sure if she should ask about what had happened to her, not yet at least. However, she couldn't help but feel concern about her sister evident suffering.

'Are you sure you're okay? You seem weak' she decided to ask.

'Yes' her sister answered with a fragile voice 'I'm fine'

Anna sighed before giving her sister a gentle smile.

'I'll get you some chocolate then' she warned her and Elsa nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Next time chapter we're going to know what happened to Hans, that's all the spoiler I can give ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for had taken so much time to update, guys! I really am. **

**I'm currently writing a spin off of this fanfic, where it's going to tell an adventure of Hook before the frozen characters showed up in the Lost Universe. It'll probably be a long one or two shot, and this same adventure will be mentioned in this story at some point.**

**Btw, I hope to not take so long to update this time, and I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Injured**

'Here; a cup of hot chocolate followed by the best cookies from this part of the land' Anna said resting the trey in her lap 'That's what Hook told us, at least'

'You brought chocolate and cookies to a trip?' 'Recuse mission, actually. And, yes. I found it weird too. Hook brought many unusual things in our bags, actually. Chocolate, cookies, flour, eggs… I don't know, it seems he was already planning to find this shelter'

Anna suddenly jumped making Elsa unconsciously hold the trey.

'Of course! He knew where the sled would lead us, and he probably knows who this shelter belongs to' Anna said in realization.

'It makes sense. It's pretty obvious it belongs to a baker' Kristoff looked around 'it seems he's not coming here often, though'

'Hook was helping you?' she asked.

'Yes' Anna answered 'He's a nice pirate. Not even a bit like those who helped Hans to throw us in the ocean. I swear that when I see that idiot again I'll make him regret for have helped that man to take you'

Hans. Elsa wondered what had happened to him after she ran away. His act was quite unexpected, but she was thankful for it, even though she was still uncertain about his real intentions.

'Elsa' called Anna, gently 'Are you okay?'

She nodded, not sure if tell her sister what happened was a wise idea. If she started that conversation, she'd probably end up mentioning The Dread Chamber, and worry her sister with that was the last thing she wished.

Anna kneeled close to the bed, and her hands searched for hers.

'Promise me you'll never do that again' she started in slight low voice 'Promise me you'll never risk your safety for me again' There were tears forming in her eyes, and her request sounded more like a quiet pleading. It was hard to see her like that. She didn't like to see her sister crying.

'I can't promise something I know I won't keep'

Anna was about to disagree when they heard a loud thud coming from outside the shelter.

'What was that?' asked Anna.

'I don't know. Stay here, I'll see what happened' warned Kristoff stepping away from the room.

* * *

'Hans'

Anna was paralyzed with the terrible scene she was seeing. The prince state was too hard to watch. There was blood and frosty all over his shirt, and his skin was almost in a blue tone.

'What happened to him?' she asked her fiancé while he carried the injured man to inside the shelter.

'I don't know. I found him laid in the snow outside'

Kristoff seemed to be as fuzzy as she was.

'Bring him here, lay him on the bed' she heard Elsa's voice coming from the small room door.

Kristoff followed her words, and carried the unconscious man to inside the warm bedroom.

Anna could feel her heart skipping the beat while they watched Kristoff carrying the prince body. Elsa seemed concerned as well, perhaps more than her if she was to be honest; her hands were clasping together anxiously while her eyes were glued to the man like with a quite worried gaze on them.

'Let me help him' Elsa said walking to inside the room, and Anna decided to follow her pace.

Perhaps not her best idea. It was difficult to watch the man injures for much time, so she often looked away while her sister analyzed the damage.

'Bring me water' she ordered 'Hot water'

'I'll prepare it' said Kristoff rushing his pace to the fireplace.

'Anna, bring me some fabric'

'Okay' she nodded.

Where would she find a fabric? Oh, the balcony fabric, of course. No, wait, it had to be clean, right? Great, now where would she find a clean fabric? Oh God, her hands were shaking.

'Didn't Hook brought the aids bag?' Elsa asked like reading her mind, or perhaps noticing her lost movements.

'Right, the bags'

How could she be so stupid? Forget about their supplies? Well, no one could blame her; Hans state was disturbing enough to fuzzy any human mind.

* * *

After a lot of searching, she finally found a clean shirt lost in one of the bags. It seemed like their first aids had got lost somewhere in the road. 'I found it' she said proudly while entering the room.

'Sorry Anna. I had to stanch the blood the faster I could. The pillowcase was not what I was planning, but was all I could think of'

It seemed she had used all the fabric in the room to warm the pale man, including the old musty fabric.

'It's fine, and well thinking. I would never think about the pillow. Really, I was not even remembering about the bags'

'Can you ask Kristoff about the water?' she asked, still focus on the man treatment.

'Of course, I'll be right back. Kristoff!'

'No need to yell, Anna. I'm right here' he said taking the pan of water out of the fireplace.

'I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous. Wait, where did you get this fabric?' she asked noticing the white cloth her fiancé was using to hold the pan.

'I got this from our first aids bag, why?'

'You knew where the first aids bag was and didn't tell me?'

'I was using it to prepare the water, and I thought you had seen it close to the fireplace'

'Didn't you see me searching for it like a crazy? And why the heavens would you need our aids supplies to boil a water?'

'Look, I-'

'Can someone bring me the water, for heavens sake?' she heard her sister yelling from the room.

'I'm coming'

* * *

Hans fever seemed slightly better now. It was still bad, but at least his skin was returning to his normal tone and he was no longer bleeding.

The awful state that man appeared in the shelter surprised Elsa in a far from welcome way. It was hard to think about it; even worst when she remembered she was probably responsible for that. Of course she had no sympathy for Hans before all that happened, but if he was like that because he helped her to escape the castle, then the least she could do was to do what she could to treat him. She was not even sure how she found strength enough to do so, though. His state was hard to look at; no wonder the poor Anna was completely fuzzy about it. Yet, her shock and feeling of gratitude gave her the strength she needed to help the man. She only hoped her treatment would be enough.

'Don't you dare to die now, not before you tell me why you saved me' she whispered, observing the sleepy man face.

'How do you think it happened?' she heard her sister voice behind her.

Anna approached with slow steps, and kneeled next to her. Elsa presumed she didn't have heard her whispered words, at least she hoped so.

Elsa sighed.

"Bergaham's men' she answered before add 'I suppose'

Anna watched her for a few seconds, and then gazed to the unconscious prince.

'Why would they do that? I mean, he was working for him, right?'

'Perhaps he was no longer useful' she simply answered, slightly shrugging.

Elsa hated to lie to her sister, but she was still not feeling comfortable enough to talk about that subject, not yet, at least. However, it was not like she had many options, Hans would hopefully be better soon and himself would tell them the truth. Perhaps lying was not right, was not fair.

Elsa signed again, taking courage to utter the words she was about to say.

'There is something I didn't tell you, Anna'

Her sister slightly frowned, and then nodded to she keep going. Elsa felt her breathing getting harder. Her mind fuzzy while she tried to process the words she would use while not mentioning the The Dread Chambers. The hair of her neck shivering only by the thought of that awful place.

'Hans help me to sneak out of the castle' Anna wined her eyes, and took a time to process the information before shake her head in confusion.

'Wait, what? How? I mean why?'

'I don't know, Anna. I questioned myself the same thing. He appeared in my cells telling me Bergaham wished to see me, and when I noticed he was sword fighting to his men and yelling to I run away

Anna watched her for a moment. Her expression showing confusion and surprise. She gazed to the prince again before ask her while shaking her head a bit absently.

'Why do you think he had done that? Why would he wish to help you now?'

'I don't know' Elsa shrugged 'The only thing I know is that he seemed far from happy when he entered in my cells'

She gazed to the man above the bed, while remembering his stern face and the apparent dry tears on his cheeks.

'I've never imagined him so vulnerable. Even though he was still acting arrogantly, and cold, there was something unusual on his eyes. Something that I've never expected seeing on him'

The two sisters stood in silence for a moment. Both of them visibly trying to understand that puzzle. Well, at least Elsa was, but for her sister concentrated face it seemed like she was doing the same.

'I'll get you some food'

She warned before standing up and leaving the room. Elsa was thankful for her sister caring and offer, but she was not hungry at all. All she wanted was to know why someone who once tried to kill her in a terrible cowardly way would risk his own life to save her.  
Hans was definitely a puzzle she doubt she would ever fully understand.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading it, guys! Every follow and review of you guys makes me smile widely! **

**Reviews:**

**Helsa fan: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it! I also wished to had seen more of Hans on the show, that's one of the reasons I'm writing this story. Why is he helping Elsa? Will he get some redemption in this story? I believe these questions will take a time to be answered, but they certainly will :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your review! That scene was one of my favorites to write for now. Is that a trap? Well, everything about what happened in that chapter will be answered at some point, and it'll probably include a intense scene between Elsa and Hans, that's all I can say. Once again, thank you so much for reading it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I'm finally bringing a new chapter.**

**Sorry for any error, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - Healing Cookies**

The reason behind Hans act was still a mystery to her, but it didn't change the fact he had saved her. Helping to save his life felt like the best payback she could offer.

Elsa was still sitting in the stool. It wasn't very comfortable, but she had to be aware of his fever.

'Elsa, you need to rest. Don't forget you're also hurt' she heard her sister voice coming from the door.

'It's okay, Anna. I'm feeling fine' she said while pressing the wet fabric over the man forehead.

Anna joined her in the other stool, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

'I know you're paying him for his help, but he seems better now. And do not forget a debt of yours is also a debt of mine. I'll take care of him' Her voice was gentle and Elsa could always find comfort in her sister's singing voice, but she was not sure if she should take her offer.

Elsa sighed tiredly.

'I want to be here when he wakes up. I want to ask him why he had helped me'

Her sister watched her for a few seconds.

'Okay. Do you mind if I keep you company, then?'

'Never' she smiled to her.

* * *

Elsa was now peacefully sleeping on Anna's shoulder while she waited for her sister sleep get heavy enough to not wake her when they take her to the improvised bed in the living room.

'I think you can take her now' she whispered after seeing Kristoff crossing the room door.

He nodded and took her sister body carefully in his arms.

After both of them were gone, she turned her gaze to the Prince above the bed. His skin still pale, but visibly better. Her sister treatment apparently had its results.

She never saw Elsa so worried about someone who tried to kill them once. Okay, perhaps their aunt, but it was different. Her aunt was a good woman. She was only confused and lacking of love. More specifically her sisters love, who actually had loved her all the time.

Anna sighed. People minds could be so fuzzy. Life could be fuzzy, actually. Look at her, watching over the man who once left her to die, and even worst, tried to kill her sister cowardly when she was crying over her supposed death. Hans was a monster. A real one. So why would he try to help Elsa? Why would he risk his own skin for someone who himself tried to kill once? It made no sense.

'You don't seem happy' she heard a weak voice waking her from her thoughts 'I thought seeing me like this would be pleasant to watch, but I forgot how melt heart you are'

Anna wined her eyes. Apparently, Hans had finally wake. His voice was weak, but it seemed like not even his awful state was enough to not use a twisted smile on his lips.

'How can you find strength enough to talk this much in your state?' she frowned.

His arch smile wined.

'I'm not that easy to break'

'For my unfortunate'

Whatever he was going to say back, his coughing didn't allow him. He groaned when it made him move his torso. Remembering his chest injury could open again, she helped him to sit up.

Hans was visibly wishing to say something, but his heavy breath was a clear sigh he was still too weak to utter too many words.

'I'll get you something to eat' she warned leaving the injured man in the room.

'Kristoff, did you know our-'

Anna stopped after seeing her fiancé clumsily sleeping close to the fireplace. It seemed that after taking Elsa to her improvised bed, the future Prince himself fell asleep after too many tiring adventures.

She leaned closer, and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. After this, she took a few cookies and prepared a hot chocolate. She didn't think Hans deserved it, okay, perhaps a little because he saved her sister, even though she had her suspicions about this, but he still had to warm himself and they had no other food to offer thanks to their weird pirate friend.

'Here' she said entering the room with the trey in her hands 'And don't think I think you deserve it, it's just because that's all we have here. Well, that and the rotted breads, but if I give you some of those and something bad happen to you, all my sister efforts to treat you will be wasted and I don't want that'

'Stop talking for heaven's sake' he said, rudely.

He sighed. Apparently it required him a certain effort to talk so loud. Anna was ready to argue back, but a arguing between them could be bad to his injures and as she said before, she didn't wish to waste her sister efforts.

She laid the trey on his lap and sat in the stool she was starting to get used to.

'You said your sister treated me' he started taking a cookie, his voice still weak 'so that means she found you'

'Yes' she answered thinking better if she should keep that conversation.

She wished to ask him why he saved her sister, but he was still weak and perhaps it was better to wait.

'Why did you helped my sister' she asked, the words slipping from her mouth.

Yeah, she wasn't that good in holding herself as she wished.

The Prince didn't answer, only cheered his cookie. Had he even heard her? Or was he acting like the arrogant jerk he always was?

Hans frowned. He used his good arm to pull a bit of his ripped shirt. Wait, what? The injure on his chest was almost all healed, but how?

'You said you sister treated me. Does she have some sort of healing magic that only works after eating or something?'

'What? No. I mean, I wished she had, but she never told me about this, and I think if she had it she'd have tell me'

'Then how I'm feeling this better?' he asked, even though it sounded more like a demand.

'I don't know'

'Then go ask her'

'I'm not going to wake my sister for something I can ask her latter'

'I honestly don't believe I'm stuck in here with you idiots' he snorted, almost to himself.

'You're not stuck. You can go. Actually, it would be a pleasure to open the door for you'

He shook his head.

'That's not what I'm talking about, imbecile'

Anna took a deep breath. She was holding the most that she could to not jump in that man's throat.

'Anna, it's everything okay? I heard yells' she heard her sister behind her.

'It's everything fine, Elsa. It's only our unwanted guest being the arrogant jerk we all know he is'

Elsa stopped in the door way, her wondering eyes glued on the conscious Prince. 'How is he this better? The last time I saw him he was hardly breathing'

'He woke up around a half hour ago, he was not this fine, but he got mysteriously better after eating a cookie'

'Cookie?' her sister repeated.

'Yeah, the cookies Hook brought in the bags. Wait, do you think they are magic?'

'Perhaps, it'd be a good reason to he had brought them' Elsa answered, thoughtfully 'I only wonder why he didn't warn you about them'

'I don't know, he's quite weird, a good man, but still mysterious and weird'

Anna signed and looked to the now healed man an above the bed.

'Did you ate them?' she asked to her sister.

'No' Elsa answered 'Hans got here before I started to eat them'

'Do you think he's entirely better?'

'I'm still here, thank you so much' Hans said, grumpily 'And no, my ribs are still killing me'

'How many cookies he ate?' Elsa asked her.

'Only half of one, and can you two stop acting like I'm not even here?'

'Do you think it has something to do with the quantity?' Elsa asked again, ignoring the prince grumpiness.

'I don't know, but if that's the case Kristoff must be indestructible, he ate a lot of them' Anna wined her eyes with a little jump.

'Oh my God! Kristoff'

She ran to the place her fiancé was sleeping. What if it had some collateral effect? What if instead of healing the magic could cause some damage if not used wisely? Magic could be a bit unpredictable, so every possibility should be considered.

After seeing if he was still breathing or in fever, she breathed in relief.

'No, he's just tired. Wait, what if he's cursed now? Perhaps the magic of the cookies can curse those who don't use it properly'

'Anna, I doubt he is cursed. He's probably only tired'

'So why isn't he waking'

'I don't know, maybe he's just… Anna, what are you doing'

'Making sure he's okay'

'But a budget of water? Are you sure that's the best way to be sure if he's okay?'

'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Holy cats, this budget is heavy'

Not heavy enough to her not use it, though. Soon, the water had fall over her sleeping fiancé head. 'He's not waking'

'Anna, wait' 'What are you-'

She heard two voices before pressing her lips against the sleeping man's one. A true love kiss would probably work if he was cursed, right? Well, at least she hoped so.

'You're awake' she smiled, after seeing Kristoff sleepy and confused eyes looking at her 'the kiss worked'

'Actually he wasn't cursed' she heard Elsa saying 'He woke up a little after you thrown the water'

Anna turned to her sister to see her smiling at her. Apparently she was holding herself to not laugh.

'What's going on here?' asked a visibly lost Kristoff.

'We found out the cookies has a magic that can heal. So I thought that for you had ate a lot of them you could be cursed or something' she explained a bit embarrassed 'Sorry'

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who's reading it! Every favorite, follow and review always makes my day. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: I believe this chapter answered your question. And thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it :D**

**Helsa fan: Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile widely.**

**Answering your questions:**

**"What wants exactly Bergham?" Well, this is the question that leads this whole story, I believe the next chapter will bring more clues about this puzzle.**

**"Why did Hans almost sacrifice for saving Elsa?" He has a good reason for have done that, in the next chapter we'll get some clues, but this question will still take ****a certain time to be fully answered.**

**"And how did he come here?" This is a good question, but I fear it'll take a certain time to be answered too.**

**About Elsa and Anna: I love the sisters bonding, and this is one of the main focus of this story.**

**And about their compassion towards Hans: they have a good hearts, so I don't think they would left anyone to die, mostly in the awful state he was.**

**There's an intense moment between Elsa and Hans in the next chapter, but I need to warn you this story will have many of them.**

**Once again, thank you so much for your review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE - Bergaham's Plan**

While Anna helped Kristoff to prepare the tea, Elsa decided to talk with their unexpected guest for a moment in private. If Hans was feeling better, it was time to know the truth behind his aparent altruist act.

She carefully sat in the stool close to where the Prince was sitting.

'What do you want?' he asked grumply.

He didn't look directly at her, though; his eyes were too busy vaguely staring to the sheet covering his legs.

She took a brief breath, before going directly to the point.

'Why did you helped me?'

The man didn't answer, only kept his gaze in the old sheet. Downed head, vague eyes; she couldn't tell if he was irrited or sad. But why would he be sad?

Hans raised his head, but his eyes didn't search for hers. Instead, they absently locket above her head, like there was a spider peacefully resting abover her hair. It was not the case though, or at least she thought so.

However, his expression didn't seem like one of someone who was seeing a spider. It wans't surprise, fear or any reaction of the sort. No, his wetting eyes and painful features were telling something else. It seemed he was remembering something unpleasant, almost hurtful.

Suddely, his eyes lowered, finally meeting hers. Held tears that he'd never allow her to see falling. He was proud, but for the way things were going she wasn't sure for how long he'd be able to keep his tough posture.

'I wasn't helping you' he finally said 'I was helping myself'

Elsa couldn't help but frown.

'What are you trying to say?' she asked.

'I'm saying it does not matter the reason behind my actions. What really matters is that we're out of that castle and now we can plan how to get out of this place and come back to Arendelle' he snoted impentiely, his eyes once again avoiding her and returning to the sheets.

Why was he avoiding her gaze so much?

'You know we don't have the most lovely story together. You know you already messed up with our lives more than once. You can't just save me, and then not give any explanation'

'Are you complaining?' he said in almost disbelief tone.

'No' the words slipped from her mouth faster than she could process 'I'm not complaining, but you can't say it is not odd a man who once tried to kill me decide to risk his own skin for me. I'm not even sure if I should be greeting you for that when I'm not sure if that's not another masked plan of yours'

Hans listened to every word of hers while still staring at the sheets. He's behavior surprised and confused her, she never expected him to only listen everything she wished to say with no iterrumptions; mostly when she was remembering him his early bad actions.

'If you want to come back home you must forget about everything that happaned before we went to this place' he simply said.

'You kinneped me'

'You better forget about this as well' he added, now a little more casually.

Elsa frowened. Every word coming from that man's mouth was confusing her even more.

'How can you ask something like this when you don't even explain us your actions?'

She took a deep breath, that conversation wasn't leading them anywhere yet, and she desesperatly needed answers.

'You know something we don't. Bergaham told you something we don't know yet'

He raised his gaze to the balcony behind her. It didn't seem he was going to answer her.

'I need more water' he said pushing his empty cup to her hands.

'Excuse me?' she said, not believing in how much arrogant that man could be.

'I'm thirsty, and except if you wish that all the work you had by treating me to be a waste of time, I'd recomend you to bring me water'

'What Bergaham have done to you?'

He stopped, his eyes now fixed on hers. The mention of that man's name seemed to have an affect on him, and that was something they both could relate then.

'I'm thirsty'

That was all he said before turn his head to the other side of the room.

Perhaps it was better to not talk about such a subject just yet. No matter how much the healings cookies had helped, he was still bruised, not to mention that whatever Bergaham have done to him, he didn't seem ready to talk about it. She already had pushed him too much, and it was clear that whatever that ultragious man had done, it hurted Hans deeply.

It didn't matter what he had done to her before, pushing him wasn't right, and wouldn't get them anywhere.

Elsa left the room leaving the injured man still contemplating the candles hanging in the wall.  
'So, how is he?' Anna asked, pouring tea in a cup.

Certain it was from not use to talk about her little and confusing chat with Hans just yet, she decided to simply answer:

'He's better'

Elsa kneeled next to the fireplace, where there were a few humble cups rested on the ground and a jar of water by its side.

'How are you?' she heard her sister ask behind her shoulder.

Elsa smiled. Have someone as Anna always caring about her was a bless, but she didn't like to see her sister worried, mostly about her.

'I'm feeling better, Anna. Sleep a little did good to me'

She stoop up before continuing:

'So, can you plase stop concerning yourself about me?'

'I'm not' Anna said shaking her head 'ok, perhaps a little, but you can't blame me. First you go to a misterious castle of a unknown and clearly ruthless man, then we find you in that awful condition. It's kinda of hard to not get worry, you know?'

Elsa aproached her sister, offering her a gentle smile and then searching her for a embrace.

'I'm okay now, and that's how all of us shall stay' she whispered while still holding her younger sister.

'I hope you're right' said a voice coming from a bit far from them.

They broke the embrace to see a still injured Hans standing in the small room doorway. The provocative smirk he so like to portray dressing his now rose lips.

'Hans?' Said Anna in a tone of surprise 'You should be resting. What are you doing out of bed?

'I was resting' he said aproaching them 'but I asked your sister water and I see that if I depend on her I'll die dry'

'She has no obligation to serve you' Anna said impatianly, but Elsa held her shoulder in an attempt to calm her sister's nerves.

'It's okay, Anna. If we bother with every rude word he says we'll never stop arguing'

'Elsa is right. He doens't worth our time' said Kristoff in the other side of the living room.

'I hosnestly don't know what you saw on him' Hans said while gramacing.

'It's funny how I ask myself the same thing, but only about you' she argued back.

How could two persons argue so much? Obviously they had their own different reasons, even though Elsa thought Anna had a lot more reasons to act like that than the Prince; but the Queen was just accepting it was part of his arrogant personality, and there was no point listening to his provocations.

Luckly, Hans didn't argue back, only gave a not amused gaze to her sister and then walked towards the fireplace.

'Where is the jar of water?' he asked.

Kristoff took the cup of water in his hands and praticly pushed it to Hans hands.

'Do not waste it, we do not have much of it left' he warned the Prince before sitting the stool close to the fireplace.

Hans gave Kristoff a grumpy look before drinking his water.

A small silence filled the room before Hans decide to ask while analysing the shelter:

'What is this place?'

'We don't know' answered Anna "We found it after finding Elsa'

'We shouldn't spend much time in here' he said resting the cup next to the fireplace.

'What do you mean with that?' Elsa decided to ask.

'I mean Bergaham will not cease until he gets the four of us'

'Why?'

'Because he needs us to get out of this place' Hans answered 'Without us all his escaping plan has no use'

Hans seemed a bit anxious, Elsa noticed. She wondered what was causing this unsual behavior on him. He always seemed so calm, cold, actually, about everything. Even though he didn't look that much nervous, it was more than she was used to see from him.

'What do you know about his plan?' she decied to ask.

'Enough to say that as long we are here, neither of us we'll get no peace of mind' he answered, however not staring at her 'We must find a way to get what he wants before he does'

'And what exactly does he wants?' Anna asked.

'That's the problem, I don't know. But whatever it is, it has something to do with a way to get out of this place'

'And why would he need us, so especificly?' Kristoff asked standing up.

'I don't know either. But whatever is the reason we must find a way to get out of here before he does'

'Telling what you know could be a great a start' said Anna in a determineted tone 'Like, why did you save my sister in first place?'

'Are you complaining?'

'Or course not! It's just that I don't espect much heroics acts coming from you'

'Well, you used to' he gave her a provocative smile.

'That was before, before you left me to die and cowardly try to kill my sister'

'There you go again' said Hans in a annoyed tone 'I already told you I couldn't do anything for you, I couldn't save you. Not to mention your sister is a monster, I was only trying to help your own kingdom by killing the creature that drowened it in ice'

Anna quick moviments were faster than Elsa could get track. Before she could even decently react, her sister was grabbing the young man by the collar.

'My sister is not a monster, you are' Anna said furiously.

Hans stood there watching Anna for a moment. His empression showing some sort of confusion, and Elsa was not sure what was passing in his mind.

'I saved her, didn't I?' he took her hands off of his clothes 'monster or not monster, you should be more thankful'

Saying that, he walked back to the small room.

'You shouldn't take what he says so seriously' said Elsa to her sister.

'No one has the right to say those things about you. They are not true'

Elsa rested her hand on Anna's shoulder gently. Anna could be quite warm-blooded sometimes, and even though Elsa aprecieted her caring for her, she didn't wish her to get nervous because of her.

'I know' she said gently 'That's why we shouldn't listen to him'

Elsa gave her a smile, and she only hoped Anna would listen he and calm down a little.

Of course Hans words hurted, of course she still wondered if his words brought some true. However, worry her sister with that would bring no use.

* * *

**Thank you so much everybody who's favoriting, following, and leaving a review! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Review:**

**Ali: I don't think so, but who knows? Btw, thank you for your review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm kinda busy doing other stuff to my Ouat fan page on Facebook and with my personal life as well, not to mention I passed a bit of without internet this month, but enough with excuses right?**

**I'll try to update early next time :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, sorry for any error.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - The Shelter Owner**

There were a few hours since their arguing with Hans. The injured man was now laying on the bed in the small room while Anna, Elsa and Kristoff found their comfort in the fireplace room.

That shelter was weird, Anna thought. It looked a lot more like a barn than a home itself. Perhaps it was both? Well, who cared? It was warm, until that moment safe, and it felt welcome enough to their rest.

'Anna?' she heard her sister gentle voice calling behind her back.

Her improvised bed was located between Kristoff and her sister's, and she had to turn her body to look at Elsa's not even slightly sleepy face.

'Can't sleep, don't you?' Anna asked.

'I could ask you the same' her sister said with a brief deadpanned smile.

'I just don't feel comfortable sleeping under the same roof that the man who tried to kill us more than once'

'I can imagine' her sister just said.

They stood in silence for a while. The only sound around them coming from the fireplace. It seemed like the world out there was desert. Well, in a certain way it was, for what Hook had told them before.

'Why do you think he helped me?' Elsa asked waking Anna from her thoughts.

She sighed. That was a hard question.

'I don't know' she shrugged 'he's acting more mysterious than the usual. He's obviously hiding something; but something, I don't know…'

'Personal?' her sister completed.

'Yeah. I mean, I'm not sure. I think we shouldn't trust him, even though I'm thankful for what he had done'

'Bergaham did something to him' Elsa said taking Anna a bit out of guard.

An absent gaze on sister's blue eyes.

'Wait, what do you mean with that?'

'He told me he wasn't helping me, but himself when he helped me to sneak out of the castle. It's obvious there was some egocentric reason behind his altruistic act, but he seemed… I don't know… hurt'

The look in Elsa's absent eyes were confusing Anna a bit. It seemed like a mixture of wondering, confusion and worry. She searched for her sister's hand, and pressed it gently in comfort.

'That man is not going to get anywhere near to us again, I promise'

'I hope so' she said sounding a bit discouraged.

Elsa then sighed a bit heavily.

'Can I ask you something?'

Anna arched an eyebrow while she felt a smile forming on her lips.

'I'm your sister, Elsa; you know you can ask me anything'

Her sister nodded, but didn't return her smile. She let go of her hands and sat up. Anna did the same while being careful to not wake her sleeping future husband resting next to her.

Anna patiently waited her visibly nervous sister to make her question.

'Do you think it is possible to I lose my powers?'

Anna couldn't help but frown. She wasn't expecting that question at all.

'Why are asking me this?'

'Just answer me'

Her sister eyes were now locked on hers. The sadly familiar fear clear on her blue and wet eyes. Anna held her clasped hands on hers, even though she was not sure what to say.

'It is possible by using something like that sorcerer hat or something, but we don't even know how it works or even if it is permanent'

'That's the point' her sister hurriedly said 'Do you think it is possible to someone born with magic lost their powers forever?'

Anna watched her anxious sister for a moment. What was the point of all those questions?

'Elsa, I-'

Anna was interrupted by a hard thud coming from the door. It seemed like someone was trying to enter the shelter. She hurried to take her sword close to the fireplace while Elsa stood up stretching her hand in the door direction.

'Kristoff, wake up' she whispered loudly to her sleepy fiancé, but he didn't make any sign of being conscious.

Suddenly, there was silence, and Anna and Elsa kept anxiously gazing to the door while waiting for another sign of life.

The door finally opened, and they were ready to defend themselves for any enemy attack.

'Bloody hell! Is this bunch of snow really necessary?' complained a grumpy young man entering the shelter.

It seemed he was too busy taking off the snow from his clothes to notice their presence. He was carrying a key in his hand and a bag on his torso. He rumbled a bit more before looking up.

His expression was blank while he looked back at them. An awkward silence filled the room. Her sword still pointing in his direction while Elsa's hands were not different.

'Who the bloody hell are you?' he finally asked.

Anna looked to her sister, but she didn't return the gaze.

'I'm Anna' she decided to answer 'and this is my sister Elsa. We were searching for some place where we could rest when we found this shelter. And who are you?'

'The owner of this house, thank you very much' he said throwing his bag in the fireplace wall, and then looked to his right where Kristoff was peacefully sleeping 'And who's this?'

'My fiancé, Kristoff' Anna answered 'Look, I'm sorry for had invaded your home like that, but we really need somewhere to stay'

He didn't seem mad or anything. Actually, his expression seemed quite blank.

'Careful, he can be lying' she heard Hans voice behind her back 'Even though he's visibly an idiot, he still can be one of Bergaham' men'

The young Prince was standing in the room doorway while calmly observing the clumsy man they just met.

'Sorry, mate, but I no longer work for that ruthless old man'

'Really? And how can you prove that?' Hans gave a few steps forward, stopping next to her.

'Well, it was you who had invaded my house in the first place. If there's someone who should be suspecting something, it should be me, isn't it?'

Hans watched the man for a moment before saying to Anna and her sister:

'I think we should kill him, just in case'

Before Anna could disagree, Elsa said:

'There's no need. I remember him'

The clumsy man frowned to her sister.

'You do? Sorry love, I don't recall meeting you'

'Perhaps you didn't, but I've seen you in my universe'

He watched Elsa for a moment. He narrowed his eyes while visibly trying to remember her face.

'Yep. Might be that'

'You stole from a library during the time I passed in Storybrooke'

The man watched Elsa for a moment. For a slight moment, Anna could swear there was something gloomy in his eyes.

'Nope. Still unaware about who you might be' he shook his head.

'It's understandable. Perhaps we have never met from where you came from'

'Perhaps not' he said, his eyes slightly absent while looking at her sister.

'May I remind your majesty that the fact you know him from our universe means nothing? Not to mention for what you have said he was thief'

'And you a killer' interrupted Anna, just to make it clear.

'I didn't kill anyone'

'But you attempted to'

'It's not the same thing, and I'm trying to be rational here'

'Enough' said Elsa, startling Anna a bit.

It was clear that something was deeply troubling Elsa since she escaped from the evil man castle. What that terrible man did to my sister? Anna asked herself mentally.

'Look, we-'

'Hook sent you here, I know' the man said with a nod.

'Wait, what?' Anna couldn't help but exclaim 'How do you know that?'

'The sled, the fact it's visible you don't belong here, and the cookies near to the fireplace'

Anna watched him for a moment. She was still not sure if they could trust that guy, even though she didn't agree with Hans traits either.

'The sled might get you there, as long a bright heart lead it' he said with a slight absent smile 'it seems the pirate had finally found it'

Anna frowned, remembering those exactly same words coming from the pirate's mouth. Perhaps he indeed knew Hook.

'What do you mean by he finally found it?' she decided to ask.

'That you're speaking the truth' he walked to the fireplace and rubbed his hands in front of it in a clear attempt to get warmer 'and that that bloody pirate won't leave me alone too soon'

'I think you're losing the point here, my friend. We are in a bigger number; your life is in our hands. It's your trust that must be gained' said Hans.

The clumsy man chuckled.

'Yep, sure. Why not? You invaded my home and I'm the one who should be begging for trust'

'I don't think…'

Whatever Hans planning to say, he couldn't finish. Soon his knees were in the ground while he growled in pain.

'Where are the cookies?' Elsa hurriedly asked Anna while kneeling close to the injured man.

'I'll take them' she said, a little fuzzy.

'No, wait' said the clumsy man 'Did he have ate it before?'

'Yeah, a few hours ago' she answered not stopping herself to take the cookies close to the fireplace.

'So don't give it to him. You can only eat it once a week, otherwise your injure will get twice worse, and if you are not injured you'll sleep awhole day'

Anna held the cookie's plate on her hands not sure if she could trust that guy; even though the sleeping thing fitted Kristoff state quite well.

She glanced to her sister, who nodded in sign that she understood as they should not take the risk. Anna agreed, actually. No matter how much she hated Hans, she didn't wish to see him dying, even worse after what he did to her sister.

The Prince was sweating, and by his groan he had took all his strength to take his glove off.

Anna held her breath, and for a second she thought she would drop the plate in her hands. There was a circle with a huge "x" inside it drowned in Hans hands. The man's skin red like it was some sort of fore still burning.

'What is this?' asked Hans failing voice, seeming as confused as her and her sister.

'Sorry, mate. You've been marked' said the man already standing up 'And that's far from good'

* * *

**Thank you everyone who favorited, followed and left a review! You guys are AWESOME!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Sleeping Dust**

Hans's fever seemed to have ceased a little, but he still was visibly ill. The Prince was now resting above the humble bed again while Elsa left his side to talk to the others in the other room.

'How is he?' Anna asked her after she crossed the door.

'Better, but his fever is not completely gone yet, and his hand still very red'

'It's because of his mark, but don't worry; your friend will be okay in a few hours' said the supposed owner of the shelter.

'How do you know that?' Anna asked.

The man served himself a cup of hot chocolate before answer:

'I've been marked once'

Anna frowned at him, probably waiting for the man to keep going with his response. However, he didn't seem like he'd keep talking. He took a bread inside his bag and started cheering it while absently gazing to the bedroom door.

'How? I mean, why? And what this mark means, anyways?'

He gaped the piece of bread and sipped his chocolate before answering:

'It means many things, all of them bad'

The man tried to take off the bread on his teeth with his tongue while keeping his stare at Anna, and saying no more words.

'Okay, I believe it's quite clear it isn't a good thing. I don't maybe because the man was barely breathing, and skin was pure red and burning?'

Anna said losing her patient 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but can you explain it a little further?'

He nodded, scratched his back lazily after standing up, and walked towards the impatient girl.

'That mark is a reminder that your friend's now belongs to Bergaham, and that, if he wishes to, he can kill him anytime'

Elsa's heart tightened inside her chest. So was she right? Bergaham indeed did something terrible to Hans. She wondered if that mark had happened before or after he helped her.

'You said you've already been marked, in the past. Does it mean there's a way to be unmarked?' she dedecied to ask, her hands starting to sweat.

'There is a way; not easy, though' he simply answered.

She waited him to continue, but he didn't.

'So what is this way?' she decided to ask.

The man took a time to answer, his blank face now showing some curiosity.

'Bergaham is searching for you, all of you, and it's clear his intentions aren't good' he started 'there's a tavern a bit far from here that I believe we can not only find answers about what that bloody bastard is planning, but also take the cure to your friend'

Search for that place sounded like a good thing, but Elsa was still not sure if she could trust that guy.

'Can you take me to this place?' she heard Anna ask.

Anna was determinedly looking at the clumsy man standing in front of her, his features bringing a slight of surprise and admiration.

'Yep, ma'am' he answered doing a brief bow 'I can take you there'

'Okay, then' she said fixing her posture 'so let's go to this tavern you mentioned'

Elsa held her arm subtly pushing her back and whispering to her ear while the strange man started to pack his bag.

'What do you think you're doing? We barely know this man'

'And I'm ready to take the risk'

Elsa gave her a disapproval gaze. She was aware about Anna's tendency to spur of the moment decisions, and even it already had brought good results before, who could affirm she'd have the same luck this time?

'You can't do this' Elsa said 'Who can tell if he's saying the true about this tavern?'

'No one, I know' Anna said keeping her determined eyes 'But even though I mostly disagree with Hans, I agree with him about one thing: we're not safe here, actually, it's quite clear we're not safe anywhere in this whole dark place or whatsoever. We just can't stay here and wish to things solve by themselves'

Anna was right, Elsa had to admit it. Yet, let her sister walk out there with that unknown man in that terrific place wasn't an option.

'I'll go with him instead, then'

'No, Elsa, you won't. You must stay here and watch Kristoff and Hans. Use your magic to stay safe'

'I'm sorry, Anna, but I won't let you…'

* * *

And those were her sister last words before falling into her arms. What was happening? She looked back and the answer was there: the shelter' owner had some sort of dust in his hands. Apparently, he had blew that in her sister face causing her to faint. Magic dust, she thought.

'What have you done to my sister?' she asked, trying to lay Elsa's body carefully on the ground.

'Don't worry, love. She'll only be peacefully sleeping for around twenty minutes. It'll be enough to we reach the tavern before she even thinks in going after us'

He said, holding his belt while analyzing her sister body laid on the ground.

'Was it really necessary?'

'I believe so' he nodded 'I know how it feels to wish to protect a little sister at all costs, and I don't think she'd just let you go so easily. Sleep dust was the option a could think of'

'Good to know you think' she said a bit absently but then hurriedly continued 'I mean, I'm glad you had think about a way to make her have no options but let me go, even though I'm still not sure if I truly should trust what you said about the dust'

Anna was kneeling while gently caressing her sister forehead.

'But even if it'd be a curse, I can always wake her up'

A smile formed in Anna's lips. They had been through so much to finally reunited, and take a break of so many adventures, but there they were, lost in that strange and drowning place. No marriage with the man she loved, no more peaceful and good times with her sister.

However, she couldn't complain much, because this time at least they were together, and that was what truly mattered.

'What are you? A true love machine?' the man asked waking her from her thoughts.

His tone didn't sounded mocking. Anna was just accepting the fact that she would not be able to understand the true meanings of his words.

Everything he did and said seemed so blank, yet, somehow comical.

'I have people to love. Don't you?' she asked.

She had her back for him, so she couldn't see his face. However, she could notice the moment he stopped pouring chocolate in his cup. She forgot about the things Hook said, that everyone in that place suffered with the hole that their heart had. Perhaps it wasn't one of her best ideas to say such thing to that man. He hadn't done anything evil, he was actually trying to help them until that moment. Perhaps it was for the best to give him a chance.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean-'

'I had a few once, and I'd give anything to have the chance to see them again'

Yeah. She was right, she had done something wrong. Come Anna, can't you shut up at least once?

'I'm sorry' she repeated shaking her head and standing up 'I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry'

'No need to apologize. You don't know about my past, and you don't have to. Now pack your bag and let's go before your sister wakes'

'Are you sure they'll be save here? Bergaham can appear in any moment. Not to mention that thing in Hans hand seems so creepy and enchanted'

'That thing in your mate's hand will not bother him until Bergaham's wishes to, and I doubt he'll wish to make him feel pain until he gets recovered. His magic is powerful but it has its limits. Bergaham wants your friend alive, so he won't risk him even more'

'He almost killed him'

'Yep. But is he dead? When that bloody man wishes to kill someone, he does that. If your friend is alive it is because he didn't wish to'

'What about the shelter? What about he wishes to take them to his Castel?'

'He probably would if the shelter wasn't protected for his magic. Dragon's breath, and no bloody magic of his is capable to reach anything'

'Are you telling me he can't find us here?'

'He can find us, but he can't enter it. Not him, not his men'

'What about the mark? It works here, it is his magic, right?'

'Yep. But it's different, the magic of the mark is different. Now don't ask me anything further cause I won't know how to answer ya'

The man hurriedly clumsily straightened the strap of his bag, before walking towards the door.

'Why do you want me to come with you, by the way?' she decided to ask.  
'Because you're the only one who can drive the sled. Now, enough of questions. Let's go before your sister wakes'

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this story! Every favorite, follow and review makes me so happy! You guys are amazing!**

**I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I took a while to edit this chapter because I was thinking about change a few things, but now I've finally finished it.**

**This chapter answers a few questions that were untold since chapter 7, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - A Deep Conversation**

Elsa was concern about what could happen to her sister. She only remembered waking up with her head slightly aching and a small note by her side.

_"Elsa, I ran off with Will to find clues and Hans cure. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. With love, from your younger sister who loves you so much, Anna."_

Stubborn. That was all Elsa could think after reading the note.

She was aware about her sister tenacity and courage, and even though she admired it, it made her quite worried about her little sister.

Sometime passed since she had woke up, and she was still uncertain about how she got unconscious in first place.

Her future brother in law was still peacefully sleeping, and while checking if he was okay, she noticed a few cracked cookies beneath his improvised pillow.

'So that's why you're so sleepy' she commented to herself in a whisper.

The young man drooling making even more clear his sleep was quite deep. She chuckled at the scene, even though she was concern about how long that sleep would last.

A sound came from the small room, and Hans appeared in the door way. His bruised hand slightly touching his still wooden chest.

'What are you doing out of bed?' she asked, standing.

'I need water' he simply said, walking towards the fire place.

Elsa watched the man while he took his seat close to the fire, and served himself a cup of water. It seemed he wouldn't say anything else; the Prince was too focused in watching the fireplace to bother himself with social manners.

'Are you feeling better?' she decided to ask, walking closer to where he was sitting.

'I'm flattered about your concern, your majesty, but you don't have to pretend you actually care about me' he mocked, before drinking his water.

'It's not about care; it's just that I have no joy in other people suffering'

'Well, depending who's the person, I do not mind watching some suffering' he answered, yet his eyes were still glued on the fire.

Elsa slowly approached him, taking her sit not much away from the wounded man.

'I have a question for you' she decided to say.

'I've already told you enough about my reasons for had helped you' he said harshly.

'I'm not interested in talking about that subject again, right now' she hurried to say 'I just wanted to know…'

Elsa took a deep breath while she felt it getting heavier, hands sweating, and her heart skipping the beat. She took all the strength she had to keep going.

'I want to know why you did you asked me to not use my powers when you helped me to escape the castle'

Hans took a time to answer. The fire reflecting in his stern eyes, his half-empty cup in his hand.

'I'm not fond with your freakiness' he said not changing his expression.

Elsa couldn't help but feel hurt about his words, even though she knew that it was from no use to take him too seriously.

Monster, freak, cold hearted; all those words hurt her more than she liked to admit. Wondering her whole life if it was that what she actually was had been a torture, and hearing it reminded her those same dark times.

However, she had no time to think about those things in that moment; she had to be straight to the point before Anna returned, if she returned. Elsa shook her head. Haven't you learned anything from your sister? She thought to herself.

Shaking hands, she peered behind her shoulder to check if Kristoff was still sleeping, and then returned her gaze to the grumpy Prince.

'I think I might have lost my powers' she finally said, her words barely leaving her throat.

The man did a small chuckle. However, he didn't seem content.

'I believe you should be celebrating. You're finally normal now, or almost that'

'You wouldn't understand' she shook her head anxiously 'I took long years to accept them, and now, facing the fact I can lose them forever, I don't want it'

'Like a rich Princess who no longer wishes her fancy doll'

'It has nothing to do with it. I was born with it, it is part of me' she said losing her patience.

Perhaps it was not a good idea talking about such a subject with him. Why was she been so open with the man whom once tried to kill her, by the way? However, he also had saved her. Goodness, everything about that man was so complicated.

'I hope you're right' he said for her surprise 'Otherwise we're doomed. Condemned to this disturbing place forever'

She frowned at him.

'What do you mean with it?'

'I mean, my no longer freak Queen, that if we don't find a way to return your powers, we won't be able to reach the exit from this land'

Elsa leaned closer to the complex man.

'You know a lot of things we don't. You say you need us to get out of here; however, you're not telling us everything. You can't ask for trust when you're the one hiding secrets'

He didn't answer, only gazed to his marked hand, the other hand caressing the burned mark patiently.

'I'll kill that man' he said in a low tone, tear forming in his eyes 'I'll make him pay for what he did'

Hans seemed to be holding tears. His face now in a painful or angry red tone, perhaps both.

Elsa had never seen him like that; she never even imagined such scene. Even though they were far from friends, she was feeling bad for him. Whatever that ruthless man had done to him, it was clear it was terribly painful.

The fireplace was now reflecting in the not fell tears from the man's angry and gloomy eyes.

'It's better you come back to bed. Get too much close to the fire can make your fever get worse again' she decided to say.

'My fever is gone. My hand is no longer burning either' he said 'and for what I know you should be resting too'

Elsa felt her body freeze for a moment. She knew what he meant by those words. The Chambers… She shook her head again over the pain that was brought with the memory of that dreadful place.

'You' she started trying to think in something else 'What made you change your mind about Bergaham?'

'You said you had no interest about mentioning this subject'

'It's just not about my curiosity; I know what that man is capable of, I've seen it… I've felt it' her words were barely skipping throat.

Elsa couldn't help but have an unbearable wish to cry by remembering her time in that disturbing chamber. All those terrible images… All that electric pain. The hard and wet ground beneath her making her feel even more alone and isolated.

'I'm just trying to say you can open yourself with me, if you want' she said.

Hans chuckled, a slight tone of disbelief and sarcasm.

'You really want to know what happen?' he asked, finally looking at her.

This time, his gaze kept locked on her eyes. No looking above her head, no changing gaze.

'Do you ever wondered how I was going to take your life?'

A slight smirk on his face, yet somehow different from the others he used to make; this time it had some sort of hurt behind it.

That question, though, made her whole body stay stiff and tense.

'You were crying over your sister grievous news, while I took my sword up, ready to finish my plan to take the throne of Arendelle'

Elsa knew quite well that story; it still hunted her in her darkness nights. Only the thought of her sister's dead could tear her heart apart. All the pain and despair she felt.

He leaned a bit closer, and for some reason, the held tears in his eyes were almost giving up at their resistance. So much pain on them… She never thought about seeing him like that.

'I was going to slice your head in two, your majesty' he said, making her heart skip the beat while a tear fell from his eye 'the same way that that bastard did to my brother'

So much pain and hatred in his last words. It was more than clear that it was not only his body that was wounded, but his heart, mostly.

'That man sent his shadow to kill one of my brothers in our universe, while making me watch everything while stating that that was the way I was going to prove him his loyalty'

Now the Prince was in tears, and her heart in pieces. However, he still managed to keep his composure, a strength that she admitted she wouldn't have in his place.

'He tested my heart by taking the life of my brother, and I'll take his life as payment'

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's reading it! Please leave a review if you liked it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Troll Feet**

Anna only had to step inside the wood transport and touch its ropes to the magical thing start to run by itself. She wasn't sure why, but like the last time the thing seemed to attend her command even when it was only a thought, not words.

The full of snow path and hard wind only made the travel seem longer. They were riding for quite a time, and she thought he had said the tavern was a bit far, not almost endlessly far.

'How're ya feeling?' he asked in a yell, the wind too hard to make any attempt to a conversation easy.

'Tired. I thought you had said we'd get there around twenty minutes' she yelled back, still holding the ropes firmly in her freezing hands.

'It'll take a bit longer than that, but soon we'll get there. Trust me' he said, appearing quite comfortable at his seat.

She only hoped he wasn't lying. Perhaps Elsa was right, it was too much of a crazy idea to decide to trust that man in such way. However, what other choice they had?

* * *

She guided the sled forward like the man had said, and after a long time of facing hard wind and snow, Anna saw a small sign of life from far.

'Is it here?' Anna asked after he asked her to stop.

There was a wood shelter some meters away from them, lost in the loam desert, yellow light coming from its candles.

'Yep, ma'am. That's the place'

It seemed slightly bigger than the Shinning Tavern, and ironically, it was a lot more lighting than the other place.

They both had trouble at leaving the sled, but soon they managed to do so.

'Are you sure it is okay to leave it here?' she asked the man, noticing he didn't even look back to the transport.

'Don't worry, it's going to disappear in a few moments anyways' he answered, keeping his walk to the Tavern.

Disappear? What that actually meant?

Well, whatever it is Anna, you have more important things to worry about right now, she thought to herself.

Every step she gave, louder the sound of laughs and glasses of the Tavern were. It seemed a lot more exciting than the place they found Hook.

'I see they're having fun' she remarked.

'Yeah, they probably are, but not for good reasons' he said 'come here'

She felt him pushing her closer to the Tavern side. His head peering the entrance of the place while hidden behind the wall and her body, while two men appeared in the night, one of them laughing about something she wasn't sure.

'The baker again, Belchior?' asked the shorter one.

'Yeah, he lost a beer challenge to me and now is all afraid to pay. He's probably at home now, hiding under his bed like a scared rabbit' the other man, taller, bigger and older, laughed proudly 'He's lucky I can't get any near of his stupid shelter'

'Wait' said the voice of the shorter man 'Do you think he's helping the golden four?

'I doubt that. Captain Hook is the one helping them, and after what the pirate did to the thief, he probably rather help us then the eyeliner'

'Yeah, you must be right' the other agreed, and the door was opened.

The sound inside the Tavern got louder and then muffled again, as a sign that the two men had finally entered the place.

Anna took a deep breath while still processing what the men had said.

Golden four? What he meant with it?

Suddenly, she felt a hand smoothly grabbing her arm to make her step back.

'Wait, what are you doing?' she asked the baker.

'We must stay here while Bergaham's men is having their fun, here' he said tucking his hand inside his bag and giving her a piece of bread 'eat this'

'Why? I mean, thank you, but I'm not hungry' she said, trying to sound nice while not actually caring about food in that moment.

Anna was still trying to see if she could hear anything between the laughs and drinks inside the Tavern.

'We'll enter in there when the bloody bastards be gone. Now, I truly need you to you eat this'

'Any special reason?' she asked, while deciding to take the piece of bread the man was offering.

She held it, but didn't eat it; she was waiting for him to answer.

'It'll make us invisible for half an hour; we need to stay hidden until they be gone'

She nodded and ate her piece of bread.

* * *

They waited next to the Tavern. Backs against the wood wall, tired body sitting on the moody ground. Holy cats, her neck was killing her, she thought while caressing her neck.

'Didn't rest, don't ya?'

The man asked while cheering his new piece of bread.

'No' she answered 'I mean, I did, but it seemed it wasn't enough. My whole body is heavy like I had run a whole day'

'Don't worry, love; it's the Lost Universe drowning your energy. Soon we'll be back to the shelter and you'll feel better'

Anna turned her face to watch the man by her side. His clothes were humble, but it didn't actually reminded a baker clothe. It was from a yellow tone of white, and it had enough pockets to hide many mounts of cookies someone could wish. His eyes though, were the ones that intrigued her the most; so sad, lifeless, she dared to say. That man seemed had suffered a lot, even though his calm and awkward behavior could say otherwise.

'For how long you're here?' she decided to ask, thinking that a small chat could be good for both of them.

He cheered a bit more of his bread before answer:

'I believe around twenty minutes, but the nature is already calling me'

She frowned, and then raised an eyebrow at him.

'Okay, I understood your question' he sighed 'Let's just say for a period of time I don't wish you have to pass in here'

The man had a bit of trouble to stand up, but when he did, he said to her while pouting his clothes and still cheering some piece of bread in his mouth:

'Anyway, I wasn't lying about the nature. Stay here, I'll be right back'

'No, wait' she hurriedly said while grabbing his wrist 'if you can talk to the nature, perhaps you can ask more about the evil man plans. Maybe it knows something, I mean, nature is everywhere'

His eyes traveled from her hand holding his wrist and her face, a frown showing his confusion.

'I'm sure the sort of nature that's calling me knows nothing more than what I've ate today' he said freeing his wrist from her grab 'Now if you excuse me, I must go before it's too late'

What was that man talking about?

She would have to wait to know, though. He left her there wondering while disappearing behind the Tavern.

After noticing he was already gone, she rested her back against the wood wall again.

The night was cold and cloudy, but the moon light was still there to clear up the desert a little. It didn't help much to bring life to the place, but at least allowed them to watch the way.

'I told you, I'm the master of cards' said, proudly, a voice coming from the entrance of the Tavern.

'I must admit you're indeed good with it before I lost my boots to you again' said a second voice.

Bergaham's men, Anna thought.

'Remind me to not accept your shoes again. Those things are so small that barely fitted the feet of the person I had sold it'

Apparently, they had just left the Tavern, and were talking their way away from the place.

'Very funny' replied the man sarcastically 'but it's not my fault if you have trolls feet'

A hurried sound of feet scratching the ground was heard and a small silence filled the desert before a low threating voice, that Anna presumed that belonged to Belchior, said:

'Never mock my troll descendence again, you tiny little dwarf'

Another small silence and the other man answered not sounding much intimidated:

'Mocking your descendence wasn't my intention, I was barely explaining the reason why there's so much difference between our feet'

Anna was now peering behind the Tavern wall, watching the bigger man face the shorter one. She could give a step ahead to have a better sight of the scene, but she was afraid that the magic of the bread was already gone.

Belchior slapped the side of the short man head.

'Nerd' he chuckled and stepped away until both of them disappeared from her sight.

'So they're finally gone?' asked a voice behind her back, making her heart almost skip from her chest, even though she knew it wasn't actually possible.

'Wait… What you… You startled me!' she said irritated.

'Sorry about that' he said while taking a piece of bread out of his teeth with his tongue.

That man was even more disgusting than Kristoff when she first met him. Honestly, just because you leave in a barn, does it really mean you have to act with no manners?

'Okay, they're gone. So now what?' she asked.

The baker, thief, or shelter owner (she definitely had to remember his name) started looking for something inside his bag.

'What are you doing?' she asked curious.

'If you enter there like this people will ponder that you might be one of the people Bergaham's is searching'

'The golden four?' she asked, remembering the conversation they early heard from the two men.

He stopped his searching for a moment to look at her face, but didn't answer her question, instead, he continued what he was saying.

'I have something here that can help you to not be recognized, I just have to find it'

The man tucking his hand deeper inside his bag while at times peering inside it to see if he could find whatever he was searching.

After a few moments of funny searching faces and tucked hands, he seemed to have finally found the magic something that would help them. A small sack that he was now awkwardly opening.

'What is-'

Her words were cut but an amount of dust blew at her face.

'Ok, now no one will be able to see you're a Princess of Arendelle'

'Wait, what? How do you know from where I came from? Plus, I believe your magic is not working because I look exactly the same. Or almost, because now I'm dusty' she said still coughing and analyzing herself to see If she had changed even slightly.

No such luck.

'This dust won't change appearance; it only makes others magically confused to not recognize you. Now, let's go. The magic of this dust won't last for long'

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's reading it! You guys are amazing!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please leave a review/follow/favorited if you did :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - Waking Up**

It had been a while since their reveling conversation. It was no surprise he seemed so broken while they talked. It also explained why there was dry tears on his face when he appeared on her cells before helping her to escape.

Only the thought of losing her sister, mostly in that barbaric way, made her heart crack.

How someone could be so evil? Kill a brother in front of another in such a brutal way? She still didn't understand how a shadow could kill someone, or how Bergaham managed to make Hans watch it all, but ask anything further was also out of the question. He was already too sensitive to be asked more unpleasant questions.

Elsa was now organizing the small room, it was not like it was necessary but she felt like she had to occupy herself with something.

'Elsa!' she heard the Prince calling her name from the living room.

Elsa wasn't used in hearing Hans calling her by her first name, so it was kind of weird hearing it coming from his mouth.

She left the small bedroom and walked to see the reason of his calling.

'Yes?' she answered while the red haired man was standing next to the still sleepy Kristoff.

'Are you sure he's still alive? Or at least if he's not dying? I'm pretty sure this is too much drooling for a human.' he said, while observing the reindeer man with a disgusted face.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckled.

'I'm sure he's okay. Will said he'd be sleeping for a whole day, so I believe it's time enough to a lot of drooling.' she answered, still smiling.

'I hope so, I don't want to be stuck in here because a human troll ate too much cookies.' he mumbled.

Elsa frowned.

'What do you mean by stuck in here?'

Hans stopped, and seemed to hesitate a bit before answer:

'There's a reason to I be here, and it's not only for healing treatments and bread.'

He stepped away from Kristoff body, and sat on the small step the shelter had in its middle.

'Bergaham's needs the four of us alive because if one of us die, the other three will be stuck in here forever and he don't want that. He needs someone who's not deeply connected to this place yet. Someone who didn't lost anyone in this place or that didn't pass much time on here.'

Elsa tried to process all the information he was giving her. Bergaham's plan seemed complicated every time a new information came out.

'I don't understand, there must be someone who didn't lost a loved one here, right?'

'It must have, but he sees something especial on us and I fear that's more than our short time in here.'

'Like what?'

'No idea, but I do know he's interested in your ice magic.'

Elsa shivered, not helping but remembering her disturbing time in the Dread Chambers.

'If that's the case, why would he take my magic away?' she asked, trying to shake those memories away.

'How do you know it was him?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'It has to be him, otherwise, what could have happened?'

Hans stopped, seeming to accept her theory.

'You're right,' he stood up from his seat before continuing 'and that means that his plan is even more hideous than I thought.'

* * *

The time was passing and no sing of Anna coming back. Was her sister okay? Was that man, Will, really trustful?

Elsa's hands were sweating cold, her lips so dry that licking wasn't helping no more, actually, it seemed to be making it worse.

'If she doesn't come back soon I'll go search for her myself.' she said, not sure if it was a loud thought or an warning to her waken fellow.

'Would you trust your brother in law alone with me?' Hans asked with an arched eyebrow and a malicious smirk.

'No,' she answered 'I'd find a way to wake him, or take him with me if it was necessary.'

Hans chuckled, taking a sit close to the fireplace.

'You're sounding like your sister.' he commented watching the fire in front of him while sipping his hot cocoa.

Elsa watched the Prince for a moment. Memories of their early talk crossing her mind again. He seemed so vulnerable, damaged. She would never imagine him in such state, so broken and lost.

Lost Anna, or at least think she lost her, was a terrible feeling that she'd never wish to anyone, not even to Hans. They had their disagreements, yet lost a sibling was too much pain to become a vengeful wish.

'Thank you.' she said breaking the silence.

It seems her acknowledgement had took the Prince by surprise. His frown and late answer seemed enough prove of her conclusion.

'May I know the reason?' he finally said, trying to keep his proud voice.

'You saved me, and since then I've only made you questions, nor thanked you.'

The Prince sipped his drink one more time, eyes watching the fire absently.

'You know I have not done it for you.' he said.

'I'm aware of your reasons, but I still feel the need to acknowledge you.'

* * *

Kristoff could feel his head pulling back to the amount of clothes that he improvised as a pillow. His whole body was heavy and he couldn't find strength enough in himself to open his eyes.

His mouth was with a weird taste and after passing his hand on his face he could feel the dry vestige of his drooling.

'For how long I've been sleeping?' he asked himself.

Body still heavy, he tried to sit while making a certain effort to not come back to sleep. It was tempting, but if that dry drooling showed something was that he had enough time of sleeping.

'Look who's not dead.' he heard a playfully voice coming from a few meters of him.

Kristoff held his head like it would fall in any moment.

Goodness, what a headache.

'Are you okay?' he heard the soft voice of his future sister in law approaching him.

'Yeah.' that was all he managed to say.

Pressing his eyes to clear his vision, Kristoff could finally have a sight of the shelter they were passing their time again.

'Where's Anna?' he asked, tasting the oddness in his mouth. Brush his teeth never felt so much like a dream before. Mom would proud.

'She left to find some clues, but she'll be back soon.' Elsa answered standing not much distant from him.

'Alone?' he frowned.

Why would Elsa let her sister walk out there in that strange and dark place with no one by her side? It made no sense.

'Not alone.' she answered hesitantly, he noticed 'She went out to find some clues and a cure to Hans hand. A lot happened while you were asleep.'

'With who?'

'The owner of this shelter. He's Hook's friend.' she hurriedly clarified his connection with the pirate like it'd change the fact it was a dangerous thing to do.

It impressed Kristoff how Elsa, who was always so over protective with her little sister, had allowed her to walk out in a strange place with a even more strange man.

He had a bit of trouble to stand up, his body was still heavy of so much sleeping, but when he did the man soon walked to search for the bags close to the fire.

'What are you doing?' he could hear her confused tone while he packed a supply bag.

'I'll go search for Anna,' he answered, not bothering to stop his packing 'and you'll come with me. I don't know what sort of brain wash this idiot did to you but I won't stop here while my fiancé is out there taking risks of life.'

Kristoff finished his packing and walked until he was face to face with his future sister in law.

'We must stick together. That's our best chance.'

'Must agree with the reindeer man,' said the full the proud voice of the Prince while he could hear him standing from his seat 'at least about sticking together. And I must say your sister wasn't smart by trusting a man so blindly, again.'

While ignoring the stupid comment of Hans, Kristoff could hear Elsa taking a deep breath. It seemed she had finally came back to her senses.

'You're right' she said 'We can't stay here while Anna is probably in dangerous out there. By the way, I think we waited enough for her return.'

'Great!' said Kristoff resting the strap of the supplies bag on his shoulder 'So let's find Anna.'

* * *

_**First of all: I'm so sorry for the delay, guys!**_

_**I know this story never had such a huge hiatus, and I'm so sorry for that.**_

_**I was with a little block, but now I can say I'm finally back.**_

_**Thank you so much everyone who's reading it.**_

_**I'm not sure if someone is still interested in this story (I truly hope there is), but here's a hint of what we're going to have in the next chapter: Anna, Will and a mention of a brave redhead.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - A Fatherly Deal**

The Tavern was quite alike the one they met Hook. Yet, it was more lighten, and she dared to say, vivid. The men seemed happier, or at least, louder than the ones they met in the Shinning not so Shining Tavern.

'Hey, lass.' Will whispered to her 'See that big ginger man over there?'

The baker pointed to a huge man in the bar cleaning the mugs and serving people with an inviting smile. He actually reminded her quite a lot of Owen.

'Yeah. What about him?' she asked still watching the man while they took a seat in their chosen table.

'He's the owner of this place. He used to be a king, yet life brought him and his daughter to this terrible hollow.'

Will took a deep breath, and while keeping his tale he watched the smiley man from far.

'As it wasn't enough, his daughter was taken by Bergaham's men after face their authority.'

He chuckled.

'Quite a temper that girl has.'

'Is she okay?' Anna decided to ask.

Loose a daughter no doubt was a horrible thing. Anna knew how it felt to lose your parents, and it was the closer feeling she had of what the man was being through, so she only hoped this girl was okay.

'I believe so.' he answered 'She's sneaky. No doubt that lass was one of the few persons who managed to escape from the King's castle.'

'Wait, what? Bergaham is the king of this land?'

Will returned to her. And with a nod, he started to answer her question.

'Almost that. Some say he was the one who created this place, but I wonder why the bloody hell someone would wish that?'

Anna nodded in agreement. Even though Bergaham was a wicked man, she had no idea why a man like him would wish such thing. Mostly when he was also condemned to live in that place. Or wasn't he?

Suddenly a memory hit Anna. The pirate mentioned something about it when they first went to that land.

'Wait,' she started 'Hook said no one knew who created this place. So those rumors aren't actually true, right?'

'Nop.' the man shook his head 'But it's certainly the best theory we have.'

They stood in silence for a moment. The sound of glasses of beer and talks echoing all over the place.

Most of the men sitting on tables were big and Viking like, but not all. Some of the men were actually quite scrawny, and their clothes seemed too big for their actual size.

After running her eyes all over the drinking shelter, it finally hit her she was the only woman in the place.

'Why there's only men in here? I mean, except for me, of course'

Will looked around analyzing the place before turning to her with his answer.

'I dunno. Perhaps lasses don't like to be surrounded by drunken ogres'

Anna looked at the men once more, now noticing that one of them was barely standing by his feet after standing from his chair.

Wait, was he walking towards her?

'Hey, honey! Enjoying the pretty view, huh?' said the half aged man holding a bottle of beer.

'I'm sorry, sir. What pretty view?' she asked trying to understand the meaning of his drunken words.

'Leave the lass alone, Cornell, or this time I'll kick ye out of here with my own boots.' interrupted the auburn haired barman.

The man gangling obeyed his threatening. Yet, it didn't prevent him to rumble a few cursing words while walking away from them.

'I'm sorry for the awfu behavior of my client. I truly wished I had more polite ones visiting my Tavern.' apologized the man with a welcome smile and a greeting bow.

'It's okay. And thank you for-'

'We came here to make a deal with ya, Fergus.' interrupted Will.

The huge man wined his eyes for a moment. It appeared he had understood where the baker wished to get.

'I'm done wi' deals, lad.' he said shaking his head 'It only brought me losses so far. I had lost the most precious thing I had in this land because of a deal. So I'm out of anything related to it'

'And what if I tell ya we can take back this thing you lost if you answer us a question?'

The huge man leaned closer to face the baker. Their faces now inches of distance. The ginger man wearing an angry expression, while Will kept his apparently typical blank one.

'I'm not interested'

'Are you sure? Because my price is small compared to the payment you'll receive.'

The big man's hand pushed Will's chair back, making him finally show some sign of fear.

'Please, sir.' Anna decided to interrupt 'We're only trying to help a friend and help you too if you accept our deal.'

Anna's words apparently had some effect on him. He let go Will's chair and scratched back his posture.

'I'm sorry, lovely lass, but I'm not up for deals.' and saying that, he started to make his way back to the bar.

'No, wait.' Anna jumped from her chair and practically ran to reach the big ginger man.

Fergus was his name, right?

Fergus stopped, making her now stand in front of him.

His gloomy eyes holding tears that only made her heart crack of sympathy.

'I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter,' she said trying to sound the most gentle that she could 'but a – friend – of mine is needing a cure that only the information you have can help us to find.'

Anna wasn't sure how to describe her relationship with Hans other than "the man who left me to die and tried to murder my sister", but referring him like that certainly wouldn't help to convince Fergus, so she decided that "friend" was the wiser choice of adjective she could give him in that moment.

'Please, sir.' she said giving a step closer to the man 'We're only fighting for our best chance to save a life. Two lives, actually. Your daughter included. And we won't give up this fight, so please tell us what you know.'

A gentle threating wasn't what she intend, after all he was a father in pain, but she felt like she was running out of options, and mostly importantly, running out of time.

A tear was now falling on the huge and hairy man's face. His eyes bringing some sort of delight that Anna wasn't sure why it was there.

'Ye remind me of her' he said with a weak voice 'My dear Merida'

Merida? So that was her name?

Poor man. He was holding his sob so much his face was in a serious tone of red.

'My wee brave daughter.' he whimpered.

'Hey, mate.' Will said approaching him 'We better get inside. Some men here weren't trustful enough to talk about such object close.'

'Aye' he agreed while rubbing his nose 'Ye're richt, lad.'

And saying that, the huge man started to walk to the back of the Tavern.

'Come wi' me.'

* * *

_**Thank so much everyone who's reading it! **_

_**As you might know, I'm not a English Native speaker, so my grammar is far from great. However, I still try to study it and write it the best I can to give you at least a tiny bit of quality writing. So, to give Fergus a bit more of a scottish feeling, I've decided to look for a few scottish words and add it into his vocabulary. I'm REALLY FAR from expert in the subject, so if you noticed I commited any mistake, please let me know :)**_

* * *

_**Ye = You.**_

_**Ye're richt, lad = You're right, boy.**_

_**Come wi' me = Come with me.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - An Answer For Daughter **

Anna and Will followed Fergus through the corridor that lead them to the renting rooms.

The big ginger man said he had decided to rent the rooms in his Tavern so he could help those who were new in the land. Yet, unfortunately his first idea didn't work so well thanks to the amount of Bergaham's guards that visited his place. People feared them, and Anna was quite aware why.

She wondered if Fergus himself agreed with his awful traits, but then she remembered that perhaps he hadn't a choice. If Merida was captured by Bergaham for had been against his men's authority, then perhaps he had good a reason for not wishing to be against the supposed "King".

'Here,' Fergus said 'this one is better cleaned.'

And saying that he moved aside so Will and her could enter the humble bedroom.

For a place visited by men like Belchior, so dirty and rusty, that place was quite organized and clean. Well, he had mentioned it was their cleanest one.

'Please, have a seat.' he gestured to the bed next to the door.

The pair nodded and obeyed the once king while he took a stool close to the other wall sitting on it with not much trouble as it should have for a man with his size.

The four of them stood in silence for a moment, and Will seemed ready to start their conversation before Fergus surprised them with a tearful statement.

'I've dane it. I've asked for the lake meself but it didn't get me me dear Merida back.'

There were tears falling down the man's face again, and Anna didn't think twice about getting out of her seat and try to give the poor man so comfort. She held his big hands on hers, and watched him sob like giant beard kid.

'I've heard of it.' Will said causing the man to stop his sobbing.

Eyes now wined to the young man.

'How did ye?' he asked.

'I have my contacts, but that's not the point, mate.' the baker answered with his typical wave of head 'For what I've heard, you forgot to give the lake something of yours, that's why it didn't work.'

'Nae, nae.' Fergus argued shaking his head 'I've gave it all the gold I had with me. Enough to make any man rich enough to buy a castle. I've passed months collecting all money I got just to give it to the lake. To it return me daughter.'

The tears rolling down the big man's face were making Anna's chest every heavier. Even though she wasn't sure about what the two men were talking about, it was clear that that man had worked more than he could to have his daughter back.

'That's the problem, mate.' Will said 'The lake has no desire for gold and riches. It only wants something that has a great meaning for you. An object that holds a huge value, not for the others, but for yourself.'

Fergus face that was once in a rose tone of red, was now pale as a cotton.

'Are ye sure?' he asked standing from his stool.

'Yes, mate.' Will nodded 'I'd never play about such subject.'

The huge man practically jumped towards the young baker. His bear hug making Will not only awkward, but also visibly breathless.

'Then yes, lad! I'll tell ye whatever you want to know. I mean, if I do know, of course.'

The owner of the Tavern was now grinning ear to ear. His excitement causing a smile to form in Anna's lips.

'Well,' started Will taking a deep breath. Apparently Fergus surprised hug had caused him enough damage to make him wish to stand up and rub his back. 'You kind of said you already know.'

Fergus frowned while she did the same. Will hadn't explained much of his plan to Anna, anyways. Just like Hook, the baker seemed to enjoy holding the mystery, which only made her more curious and even irritated.

'I need to know where we can wish to the river. You're the only man I know that knows about it and still have something to wish for.'

'Yes. I do.' he said with tearful eyes again 'Me dear child. Me wee Merida.'

Will nodded.

'Then answer us our question, mate.' he started 'Tell us where's the River of Wishes?'

Fergus took a deep breath. Hands rubbing in anxiety.

'As you might know, things aren't that easy in this land.' the man started 'I can't tell ye where it is because there's no right path to go, but I do can tell ye what you must have.'

Both, Will and Anna, watched the man with attention.

'And what is it?' Anna asked not patient enough to handle the man pause.

The man sighed again, this time eyes changing between her and Will.

'You must have the wish from the wishes in your heart. Ye must wish something so much that your heart calls the river for you.'

'River can answer ours calls?' she asked with a frown 'No, wait. This whole place seems to have magic, so it must be something normal around here… Wait! That's why you said the nature was calling you, right? So you can talk to it?'

Will frowned. But why was he frowning? Wasn't he understanding what she was saying? Was he even listening to her?

'I'm sorry, love, but as I told you before, the sort of nature that was calling me knew nothing more than what I've swallow dawn my throat today.'

This time was Anna's turn to frown. What was he talking about?

Suddenly, they noticed a chuckling Fergus holding his belly while watching them.

'Thank you for making me laugh. I was in need.' he said not quitting his chuckling.

'Well, I'm glad you had some fun, but we truly need to go.' said Will with a slight bow and a smile on his face.

The man watched him for a few seconds before approaching the young man and landing a hand on his shoulder.

'If ye bring me daughter back, I'll be in doubt with you for the rest of me useless life.' Fergus said with tears in his eyes, yet strength and kindness in his voice.

'No need to worry about debts, mate.' the baker said 'You gave us the information we need, and now we must bring back your daughter. But I must warn ya I won't deny some free beers.'

The bigger man chuckled, and Anna couldn't help but mirror the man reaction. His glee was easily contagious.

'What about you?' he said turning to her 'Willing to have some free beer?'

'No thanks.' Anna thanked nicely 'I'm not much of a beer person, but I'd love some chocolate when we come back, if you have it here.'

'A chocolate lover? Me three wee boys would love to meet you then! Those three loved stealing all the candies from the kitchen.'

Suddenly, the glimpse of sadness and nostalgia returned to the man's eyes.

'Me wee boys, me beautiful wife. How I miss them.' he said gazing to the ground, mind probably remembering all the good memories of an old life.

Anna approached the man slowly, and touched his arm gently.

'We might not be able to bring your whole family back, but I promise we'll get you daughter back. We will get a piece of your family back.'

He touched her hand and nodded in acknowledgement.

'Thank you.' he said with a breaking low voice, and a thankful smile 'Thank you.'

* * *

**_First of all I must say I'm so sorry for the delay._**

**_I was kind of busy these weeks, but I have to warn you that I didn't stop writing, I only didn't post anything before because I didn't have finished correcting this chapter yet. I also have two other chapters already written and another in progress, which means that I'll be updating soon._**

**_I hope you're still interested in this story, and THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who's reading it :)_**

**_Next chapter: a certain pirate with a hook will finally come back._**


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for any error.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY - Trust **

Kristoff was ready to start his quest. Every second in that shelter meant one more minute of risk to Anna's life. He was aware of his fiancé strength, but she wasn't made of steal. She could get hurt, and that worried him.

Elsa agreed about coming with him in his "quest", and he watched her while she packed her own bag of supplies and pushed another one to the ungrateful Prince.

'What's this?' he asked while Elsa walked to the fireplace and ceased the fire with the rest of water in the jar.

Kristoff frowned at the uncommon way the Queen choose to turn off the fire. Usually Elsa would just wave her hand and use her ice magic to do so, but this time she preferred to use their little water fill than not waste it by using her magic.

It was weird, but Kristoff decided to not ask anything. Perhaps she was only tired and he didn't wish to bother her with those sort of questions in that moment.

'You'll come with us.' she simply answered Hans, their conversation waking Kristoff from his thoughts.

'What?' the two males asked confused.

'Why the confusion? Wasn't you who said we should stick together?' she asked.

At first Kristoff thought the Queen was talking to him, but her gaze was to the Prince.

'It's not wise walking out there without a plan. Plus, you know Anna is not taking risks of life.'

'There are worse things than death.'

* * *

It was clear that her words had caused an effect on the Prince. Yet, now Elsa wasn't sure who seemed more distant and hurt, she or him.

Both of them had suffered in Bergaham's hands. Both in different ways, but it didn't change the fact that the two of them were aware about the many cruelties that man was capable to do.

'I see.' he simply said.

And saying that, he rested the strap of his bag on his shoulder and walked until he was next to the door. Eyes vaguely watching his own shoes. A sad look on his face.

Elsa turned left to see a confused Kristoff watching the Prince. It didn't surprise her. She'd be the same way if she hadn't see Hans in worst ways.

'Better we go.' she whispered to her future brother in law.

'Wait.' he said holding her wrist 'Are you sure we can trust him?'

'We're in the same boat here, Kristoff. For more crazy that it sounds, Hans is one of the few persons we can feel like trusting here.'

The reindeer man didn't disagree, and if his hesitant nodded showed one thing was that he had bought her words at least for a while.

'What place-' Kristoff started, but he was cut by an abrupt request of silence from Hans.

'Shh'

They frowned, yet not her or Kristoff disobeyed it.

The pair watched the door carefully, while Hans leaned his ear close to the door in an attempt to hear something.

After a few seconds, the Prince gave careful steps back while touching the sword in his belt with his good hand.

Kristoff held his axe and then something hit her. She was powerless. Her magic was gone and that was the only thing she had to protect herself and the others. Sword fighting was her sister's thing, not hers. She never needed anything else but her magic as protection and she was clueless about what else she could use.

Not a good moment for desperate thoughts, Elsa. She thought to herself.

She then remembered the water she had boiled in case Hans had another fever. With careful steps, Elsa took the jar that was resting close to the fireplace.

Oh, irony. A Queen who can control as much ice she wished now depending on the protection of a boiled water.

Suddenly, there were sounds of knocks in the door. The three of them watching it carefully waiting for the moment of attack.

Would it be Anna and Will? Probably not. The baker had the keys of the place, not to mention they would present themselves. So who could it be? Why would Bergaham's men knock instead of just breaking in?

'Hey, Knave!' said the voice coming from the outside 'It's me, Killian.'

Knave? Killian? Wait, Hook's name was Killian, right? And that voice didn't seem strange.

'Should we trust him?' whispered Kristoff probably getting who probably it was too.

'Are you crazy? There's no one in this place we can truly trust' interrupted Hans.

'Yeah, starting for you.' Kristoff replied.

For heavens sake! Those two couldn't have at least a minute of no arguing?

Another knocks came from the door regaining the trio attention.

'Open this bloody door, you idiot! I lost track of the two four's and I need your bloody help.'

Two four's? What did he meant with that?

Suddenly, the door opened brutally, showing a caped man with a hook.

'What the bloody hell you're doing here?' he asked in surprise.

Neither of them lower the guard, while the man in front of them took his hood off showing in his features a mixture of wonder and relief.

'You did it. You found the shelter and the Queen.' he said in an amazed tone.

A melancholy smile formed on his face.

'I was right, you're indeed the golden four.' his amazed eyes were now gazing to the ground, a proud smile on his lips.

'What the heavens you're talking about, pirate?' Hans rudely interrupted.

The pirate then gazed to Hans like finally noticing his presence. His eyes showing a brief of surprise.

'So it was true?' Hook started 'You indeed helped the Queen to escape the castle?'

Hans seemed to have been took out off guard with that question. His back now more straight and his eyes slightly wined. It was not as if it wasn't a surprise for Elsa either.

'May I know how you got such information?' asked the Prince practically taking the question out of her lips.

'Aye.' Hook nodded 'Before tell Anna and Kristoff to follow the lead of north, I've battled with a few Bergaham's men and they mentioned it while we were sword fighting. They also mentioned how stupid you were by turning your back to him.'

Hans didn't say a thing, only kept his rigid gaze to the pirate.

'You're indeed Hook, then?' asked Kristoff taking the pirate attention back to him.

'Don't be stupid, anyone with magic or who's physically identical to the pirate could enter here saying it was the man you've met. Even the own guy could be a traitor.' Hans said impatiently.

'He's right, mate.' Hook said 'It's not wise trust anyone you meet in this place, but being too systematic won't help either.'

The pirate took his cloak off and threw his bag close to the door. It seemed he was convinced that they had accepted the fact he was trustful, even though they were still holding their 'weapons' in his direction.

'Where's Anna?' he asked after scanning the place with his eyes.

'She had left with Will to find some clues.' Elsa answered, not wishing to slip any deeper information for a while.

The pirate did a small chuckle.

'So he finally got convinced?" he whispered to himself while caressing his beard.

Elsa frowned at that, but decided to not ask anything about his strange loud thought.

By that moment, Kristoff had already lowered his axe. It seemed he had accepted the fact that it was indeed the Hook who had helped them and that he was trustful enough to they low their guard.

'So this Will, he's really your friend?' Kristoff decided to ask.

'Let's just say he is someone I trust.' he answered.

'Didn't you say we can't easily trust people in this place?' Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

Hook chuckled.

'You're a good listener, mate.' the pirate said pointing his finger to the Prince in an acclaiming manner 'But the thief and I had passed through enough in this land to allow each other some trust.'

The smile on the pirate's lips fell suddenly, distant gloomy eyes taking place on his features.

'Even though I'm not worth of any of his.' he whimpered sadly.

Elsa switched a look with the Prince, who only kept the gaze for a few seconds before returning his sword to his belt. She then looked at Kristoff, who was now including a few more breads to his bag supplies.

It seemed they now had a pirate aboard.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much everyone who's still reading this story! I was planning to update it earlier, but first I had to change and add a few more things to the chapter so I ended up taking a bit more of time than I was planning._**

**_I hope you liked it, anyways :)_**

**_Next chapter we'll be back to Anna and Will's adventure. Will the River grant their wishes? We'll see._**

**_PS: Merry Christmas for all of you who celebrates it! And Happy Holidays to everyone! I just wished to say that everyone of you made my year brighter, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support! _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - I Wish**

'So that's the Dark Forest?' Anna asked while being careful to not stuck her dress in any branch.

'Yep. That is.' answered Will leading the way.

After leaving the Tavern, the pair made their way to the so-called "Dark Forest". It was a bit more distant then their previous reaching place, for what Will had mention, but Anna was so lost in her thoughts, and now more used to the strange way to lead the sled, that the path felt shorter than the other one. Plus, at least this time it wasn't freezing her whole body and making it hard to see the path, she thought.

Cold weather, ice. She wondered how her sister was. Was she okay? Did Hans woke up or got better? Had Kristoff woke up too? God! So much questions.

'Are you feeling anything?' Will asked taking her by surprise.

'No. Why?' she asked watching the way.

She never saw a forest with so much branches, trunks, leafs and exposed tree roots. Not to mention everything felt so humid and cold.

'We need to make the river feel the need we have to find it. A heart seeking for something. A wish it can afford us.' he answered while also being careful with his steps.

'And why it has to be me?'

Holy cats! Was that a squirrel? It was fast. How something so small could be quick?

'Well, I'm not the one searching for answers about Bergaham's plans, even though I could be, and I'm certainly not the one who has a friend under his curse.'

'He's not my friend.' she said taking out a piece of branch out of her boot.

'Really? So why you decided to come here to find his cure? Because we could find some clues about Bergaham out of these woods. At least no branch would be scratching my face.'

Anna stopped brutally, making the man stumble in a tree root when he turned to her.

'Wait, you didn't tell me about it.'

'Well, I thought there wasn't a need if we were going to reach the river anyways.'

Well, you didn't explain much of your plan, in the first place. Anna wished to say, but for some reason not even herself understood; she only stood there facing the baker.

'What? Are you regretting your mission? Because if ya wish to let your not friend under Bergaham mercy I can keep walking to find Merida and you can come back to your sister with the sled.'  
His words sounded legit. Will wasn't say it just to say, he meant it.

'I won't leave Hans under that man's mercy because I know he hasn't any. He's not my friend, we actually far from it, but my heart isn't so cold to left him to suffer. Plus, he saved my sister. I have a debt with him.'

'So that's it? You wish to pay him for saving your sister?' the man asked, this time with more interest in his voice.

'Yes, I mean, kind of.' she answered 'The reason doesn't matter, anyways. The point is that I need to find his cure.'

'So that's your wish?' the baker insisted with the question.

'Yes.' she answered a bit impatiently 'I want to find Hans cure, and that's my wish.'

Soon a cold and strong wind passed through them, and in a blink of eye, they were no longer into the woods.

The forest was divide by a great lake, meters away below their feet. The pair was in the edge of their side of the woods, feet almost sliding off the floor and making them step back quickly to save their lives.

They did not even had enough time to make any loud question about what had happened because soon a deep unknown voice came with the wind.

'What do you heart wish, wishers? I grant you any wish I can afford, for the price of a piece of heart.'

Anna eyes wined in confusion and fright, while looking at the sky like the image of the owner of the voice would show up any moment.

'Who are you?' she decided to ask in a yell.

Another breeze passed through them, and she could hear the river getting agitated beneath them.

'I'm the River of Wishes. I heard the craving wishes of your hearts, and now I must grant you the chance to have what you desire, as long I can afford it and you are ready to pay the price.'

The voice was strong and rusty enough to make her whole body get chilled. But it was not like the cold breeze, the dark woods and the agitated river was helping either.

'And what is your price?' she decided to ask.  
'My price is your price. What's the wish your heart desire?'

Anna was now rubbing her arms in a way to get warm. The wind not quitting the coldness and the woods not quitting the noises of leaves.

'Someone I know had been cursed by Bergaham. He was marked and now I want his cure.'

'Bergaham's magic is unique and evil. There must be a high price to pay.'

'But you can afford it, right?' she asked, hopeful.

'I do can afford, but you must pay a high price for it. I can sense a strong and torpid magic coming from your necklace, and even though its magic do not work in this dark land, it still brings a high value to the heart of the young lass. Am I wrong?'

Anna sighed. She knew what would come next.

'No, you're not.' she answered in a sad low voice.

Anna held the symbol of a snowflake resting in her chest tight in her hand. It was not the fact it was a wishing star that Anna held care to the object, it was the fact that with it she could feel closer to Elsa, to her family, no matter where, no matter what.

'Is this wish worth the price, my dear?'

So many things passing through her mind, but she knew what was right. She knew what it had to be done, no matter how painful it was.

Taking the necklace off her neck, holding it tight close to her heart, she stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, and while a tear fell down her face, she allowed the necklace chain slip from her fingers.

As the object feel to the river, she whispered in a low and heartfelt whisper:

'I wish Hans to get cured of Bergaham's curse.'

A few seconds later, another hard wind passed through her body making her release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'Your wish had been granted. Now, what about you, lad?' asked the voice of the river, making her finally notice the presence of the baker again.

'No wait, first I have a few questions for you.' interrupted Anna.

'I do not grant answers, only wishes, which you already had yours.' said the voice clearly showing the lack of appreciation of her words.

Anna frowned at Will, but decided to not ask anything as the baker not looked her.

'My wish is not for me, and I hope this is won't be a hamper.' he said while keeping his eyes on the sky.

'Your friend's wish wasn't for her either, so it's not a problem. As long you're willing to pay the price, and the wish you have is under my power, I see no problem.'

'My wish is the same as the one of Fergus, the huge ginger man who gave you a price you weren't interested to receive. My price now is full of meaning, but I do want what he wished.'

'The price wasn't the problem, young lad, but I'll give you a chance: pay me your price, and I'll grant you what you need.'  
Will gave a step ahead while tucking his hand inside his bag. A few seconds later, a beautiful bracelet appeared in his hand. It was in a soft tone of blue, and there were delicate pearls around it.

'I give this in exchange of my wish' he said and Anna could notice tears appearing in his eyes.

The river didn't say a thing, instead a soft breeze passed through as sign of permission.

With a nod, the baker approached the edge of their side of the woods and after taking a deep breath, allowed the object to fall from his hand.

Suddenly, another hard wind passed through them. No, this one was different; this one was harder.

Their feet were now practically leaving the ground, the pressure of the wind too hard to allow them to keep their eyes opened properly.

Anna felt a hard and unknown strength pulling her down. She tried to hold the grass or anything that could help her to not be took by the force, but nothing helped. It was too late; she had now fallen into the river.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Well, that's the first update from 2016 and I wanna thank all of you for had allowed me to tell you this story! You all are amazing!**_

_**I can I also say the story is in its half. We still have a lot of things to see and discover, but half of the things that had to be done already happened.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter :)**_

_**Fun Fact: this chapter was quite inspired in the movie/musical "Into the Woods", mostly the "I Wish" song. That's the reason of the name of the chapter.**_

* * *

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Queen Blacktyde: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'm so glad you're liking this story! I hope you liked this chapter too :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - Merida**

"Breath! Breath! Wake up! Wake up!"

Those fuzzy words were now floating in her mind while she couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was so dark.

"Bloody hell! You can't die here. Come on, lass. Wake up!"

Anna could feel a hard pressure in her stomach, then something pressing her nose and a wet skin blowing air in her mouth. All those actions happening repetitively.

"What that bloody river did to you? Come one, Anna, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly a hard gasp made her wake from the darkness. Water being coughed away from her lungs.

"Oh, thank God!" she could hear the man sighing in relief.

Her coughing seemed it would never ceased, her throat now hurting from the amount of effort.

"What happened?" she managed to ask after noticing they were now in the other side of the river.

Its other side was lower than the other, making her raise her head to see the woods they were standing before she got unconscious.

"The river got insane and we were both dragged down to its waters." he explained while she finally noticed he was equally wet as her.

"You saved me?" she asked still gasping.

"I only did what was right, love. Plus, you'll be useful later."

Will stood up while looking around the area. They were in the river edge now, and behind them there was only a dark and silent wood.

"Do you think it was the river? You know, that almost got us drowned?" she decided to ask.

"I'm not sure, love, but for now it's our best guess. It's reasons though, I have no idea." he answered.

Suddenly a grassy noise came from the woods. Anna stood up slowly while both of them watched it cautiously. The trees avoiding them a better sight to into the forest.

Was it another squirrel? It probably wa-

Whoosh!

A mysterious arrow hit the ground a bit behind her. It didn't scratched her skin, but she felt its wind passing near her arm.

Will searched for something in his chest and pockets, and his anxious eyes were a clear sign he wasn't finding something important. Wait, where was his bag?

Anna hurriedly took a rock next to her. If they were going to fight they had to defend themselves with something.

Another noise came from the dark. This time it was more repetitive, and it sounded like someone stepping on the grass.

She held the rock tight in her raised hand, ready to hit the person or creature if she had to.

Soon, a caped person stepped out of the dark. Its bow held in its hands, showing it was probably the person who missed the arrow.

They waited them to say something, or least act something, and when it didn't Anna decided to start the greeting.

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked, hand still raised holding the musty rock.

The person gave a step closer, making both Will and Anna step back. It took its cloak off, showing the face of a red haired young woman.

"I'm Merida, and you both took a lot of time to show up." she said showing an similar accent of their friend from the tavern.

Wait, Merida? Was she Fergus's Daughter?

Anna lowered her arm while she could feel a huge smile forming on her own lips.

"It was the river! That's why it dragged us down here. It did it so we could find her." she said to Will "I honestly would rather it had brought her to us instead of practically drowning us, but it still kept it's part of the deal."

She looked to the rebel haired lady, not helping but keep smiling.

"We know your father. He asked us to find you."

Merida narrowed her eyes slightly, as she was trying to understand what she was saying.

"I fear it's not that simple, lass." she finally answered "There's a reason why I'm hidden in these woods, but now its clear the time of running is close to an end."

"So you…"

Before Anna could properly make her question, the lady united two finger in her lips making the sound of a loud whistle.

"Follow me." she said after it.

They not even knew that woman and she was acting like they had to obey her? Not to mention she was acting too mysterious to Anna's taste. Everyone in that place seemed to like playing the mysterious kind though.

"I'm not going with you anywhere. I mean, except to your father's Tavern. Wait, but then you would be the one going with us, right?"

"I'm sorry?" the ginger frowned.

Anna's wonders seemed to be confusing the auburn a little.

"I don't know you, but I do know your father. Okay, for only a few hours, but that's not the point. He's worried about you, and we promised we'd bring you back to him."

The young woman kept her almost comical frown for a moment. Well, it'd be comical if she wasn't being such a stubborn.

"I'm sorry, lass, but I'm not going with anyone until I know it's save enough to get out of these woods. Plus, I think I can be useful to ye."

This time it was Anna's turn to frown.

"Wait, what? What do you mean with it?"

"I'll explain you when we get deeper into the woods, that bastard can listen to us talking when we're so close of the lake"

Anna couldn't help but glance to the river behind her. So it truly had fooled them? Wait, so Hans wasn't cured yet? And what about her necklace? But they had found Merida, so it kept its part of the deal, right? For heavens! Why was everything had to be so confusing?

"Hey, come on, follow me." she could hear Merida order again and this time she decided to look at Will for an opinion.

The baker stood silent until that moment, but in the end it was both of their promise and safety in risk.

Will nodded in an agreement and Anna decided that perhaps it was wiser following the supposed Fergus's daughter leading then staying close to the river that almost killed them a few minutes before.

* * *

They followed the rebel haired princess until they got into some sort of camp inside the woods.

"Merida? We heard your-" a man stopped his speech for after noticing them walking along the princess "Are they…?"

"Aye. I believe so." Merida said looking a bit disinterested. "I mean, at least her."

The man's face had a mixture of delight and wonder. Why was he so impresses at seeing them?

Anna looked to the bored Merida keeping her arrow close to an improvised bed not much far from the not yet burning bonfire. It was better watch her then keeping the weird gaze of the hairy and almost shirtless man.

After some time of silence, a sound of steps on leaves came from behind the bushes, and before they could even react, a short and blonde man walked outside of it.

"Where's MacGuffin?" Merida asked to the man.

Apparently she knew the strange guy. Truly strange if Anna was to be honest.

"He's checking the east trees, my Queen." the man bowed slightly.

Wait, what? Queen? Wasn't she a Princess? Of course she'd probably become one someday, but Fergus was quite alive. Wait, had him give up from his crown before getting in that place?

"Hey, lass." Will called her waking her from her thoughts, "Come on, have a seat. They have food here."

Was that all he could think about? Drinks and food? No, wait, food was good. What the heavens Anna? There are more important things to deal with in that moment.

Anna decided to leave Will talking to the weird and half shirtless man for a moment, while she slowly sat close to the ginger woman.

She was looking to the now burning fire, her distant eyes reflecting the flickers.

"Excuse me, but what did your friend meant by... Well, you know" Anna could notice the two men glancing at her sometimes, some sort of hope and curiosity on them.

Merida didn't answer, only kept her stern eyes on the fire.

"That man called you Queen." Anna thought that perhaps she'd answer at least one of her questions "Why he called you like that? When we talked to your father it didn't seem he had passed the crown."

The young woman watched the fire for a little bit more of time before turning her face to her.

"Baker." she called slightly raising her voice, but not changing her gaze from her, "Come here, I've got a wee tale to tell."  
Another tale? She was looking more like Hook than before. Why make such a mystery about everything?

Anna heard noises of leafs and turned her head to see Will approaching them and taking a sit by her side. He seemed quite calm while taking off a piece of meat out of his teeth. Wasn't he finding that whole situation at least a bit strange?

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! I was going to update sooner, but I wasn't with internet on my computer, so I couldn't correct this chapter to post it.**_

_**The next chapter is already written and I'll try to update it until the next week, okay?**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, and THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who's reading it!**_

_**Next chapter: The shelter's gang is back.**_

**Reviews:**

_**Queen Blacktyde:**_ Aww! I'm so glad you're liking it! It means the world to me to know that someone is enjoying my story. And I'm so sorry for the delay :)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for any error.**_

* * *

Elsa was now watching Hook sitting across the fire while serving himself a slice of bread. The pirate had just crossed a desert of ice and he definitely needed some warm and food.

They had agreed in waiting a while for Hook's rest before start their search for Anna. Perhaps her sister could be in her away back, anyways, thought some optimistic side of Elsa. A side that she confessed she had trained more after keeping in touch with her sister again. She only wished this side of her was right.

"I only hope the pirate isn't a useless delay." said Hans cautiously joining her on the shelter's step, "I still think it's a huge mistake trusting him like that."

"Kristoff seems to trust him, and that's enough for me." Elsa answered.

Hans chuckled.

"You sounded like your sister." his words sounded playful, but it surprised her how it didn't seem to bring any of the arrogance or sarcasm it usually appeared when he talked about one of them, "I still don't understand why she'd risk herself by trusting a strange thief and following him blindly in this trashy dark land."

"She was worried about you."

Elsa's answer seemed to have taken the Prince by surprise. He didn't answered, but she could see his wined eyes by the corner of her eyes.

"Anna saw what happened to you because of the Bergaham's curse, and after Will mentioned it had a cure she decided to find it. She also said something about finding clues, but I know my sister. She wouldn't let you under that man's mercy when she knows he has any." Elsa said, proudly remembering how courageous her sister could be.

Elsa admired her sister's tenacity, but it also worried her to death. Anna had a heart of gold, but that also dragged her to many troubles. Yet, she always managed to be somehow succeed. Elsa smiled; she was so blessed to have such a sweet-hearted sister.

Hans watched her for a few seconds before say shrugging:

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact it was a stupid thing to do."

Before Elsa could answer what the Prince just said, Hook stood up from his seat saying:

"Very well, I think I've delayed you enough. Let's go find the Princess and the baker. Where's our first searching place?"

"A Tavern close to here." Elsa answered, remembering what Will had said before walking away with her sister.

"Huh," Hook said, "it must be the Grief Tavern, then."

Hook rested his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"If that's the case we have a long and cold desert in our way, so if Your Majesty give us the honor of our lead, I think we won't become ice statues until we get there. Even though I believe I'd make a quite good looking one."

Elsa froze. If their need her power to reach the Tavern, then they wouldn't reach it at all.

"Is everything okay, Elsa?" asked Kristoff in a concerned tone.

She could feel her heart skipping the beat. How would she tell them she had lost her powers? How she lost it in first place? It took years to she be able to admit her magic to others, and now saying out loud she was without them was feeling equally hard.

"What about you, pirate? You walked here and still quite alive and not frozen?" Hans said, and Elsa couldn't be more thankful for the his interruption and clever question.

"I've used a special magic for ice resistance, but its effect is already over and I no longer have the potion with me." he explained.

There was a distressing silence filling the small shelter. Elsa's eyes now absently looking at her clasped hands. If she weren't without her magic, there'd probably be snow falling above her head in that moment.

"Whatever. There's trash talk." Hans said, "I walked from Bergaham's castle until reach this place while bleeding to death and I didn't die. I'm sure we can get to this Tavern without any more than a cold."

Elsa glanced at Hans. Was he trying to help her? He was the only one who knew about her lack of powers, and he was aware about her insecurities about it as well, but why would he help her to cover up that fact?

"Yeah, but you also nearly died after it." Kristoff reminded him, "Elsa, if there's something wrong, you can trust us to talk about it."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not fond with this weird pirate." Hans interrupted.

"You're not "fond" with anyone, Hans, that's not a good argument."

The boys started an arguing while Hook patiently looked at her. His eyes were gentle and full of understanding. He was a nice guy, he helped her sister and Kristoff to find her. Anna said that he even risked his life for they be able to run away and save her. He deserved their trust, and even if he didn't, she couldn't hide her secret for too longer.

"I've lost my powers."

After snapping these words out of her throat, Kristoff wined his eyes in surprise while Hook gazed at her in sympathy. For some reason, the pirate didn't seem much surprised.

"How is this possible? I mean, how… Are you sure?" Kristoff decided to ask after an intense silence.

"I don't know. All I know is that I could no longer use my magic after I escaped the Castle." she answered, hands sweating cold and her chest heavy.

It was hard to know she no longer could use something she had all her life. It used to feel like a curse, but now that she had finally accepted it and controlled it, it was terrifying to think she could lost it forever.

"She pondered the idea it could be Bergaham, but I don't understand why that bastard would wish to do that if he needs it." Hans explained.

"Wait. You knew it?" Kristoff asked in surprise.

Hans nodded, and Elsa was glad he didn't answered him with some snarky comment.

"Hans was an ally of Bergaham for a time; I thought that perhaps he could know something." Elsa explained before Kristoff could decide to ask anything further.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but did you even pondered the idea that perhaps he's a traitor? I know he saved your life, and I'm thankful for that, but we know he's good at sweet talking and lies."

"He's not lying." Hook said for their surprise.

The pirate gave a step inside their almost circle of arguing, and waved to the Prince with his head before keep going.

"The Prince is smart enough to know that Bergaham's would not give him whatever he wanted. He needs the four of you to get what he needs, and after his achievement there will be no way to neither of you get a happy ending."

He glanced at Hans before say:

"He knows you're stronger together. The lad's no fool. If he betrays one of you he's condemning himself in a miserable way."

Kristoff took a time to answer, but after a few seconds of thinking, he nodded in agreement.

Thankfully Kristoff was easier to deal with than Anna, Elsa breathed in relief.

"So," Hans started taking his bag, "if we're all done with the conversation, how we will cross this frozen desert?"

"I thought you had said it wasn't a trouble." Kristoff said in a teasing tone.

"It is when you're not running for your life, and knows if you don't reach that place, you'll die for sure." he answered.

"Wait. How did you know there was a shelter in the desert? I remember I couldn't see anything while running away, not to mention we're quite far from the castle." Elsa asked.

She was thinking about asking that since they found him near to death in front of the shelter, but there were other deeper subjects that made her forget about that curiosity.

"We are from the same universe, we're connected." he answered, "Something leaded me to this place, to you."

Elsa frowned. So it was true? That connection was indeed strong enough to unite the four of them so powerfully. So, if that was the case…

"We can find Anna." she whispered almost to herself, "If Hans found us thanks to this connection, perhaps we can find her in the same way. Right?"

Her request for confirmation was to the pirate, the one who seemed to know enough about that place to give her a proper answer.

"I believe so, love. This connection can lead us to your sister, but we still have to find a way to face the desert."

It was true. They still had to face a whole frozen desert to reach Anna. Even without her magic, she could handle the cold without trouble (which gave her hope that her powers could someday come back), but the boys didn't have such luck. They'd freeze to death out there.

Why she had to lose her magic now? Why was she so useless without it?

"I think we have what we need to face that ice storm." said the pirate moving his way to the small room.

After a few seconds inside it, he left the room with a few stale breads in his hands. The ones Kristoff and Anna had an arguing after they recused her.

"We're going to face the desert with these." the pirate smiled while happily shaking the breads in his hands.

"May I know how rotten breads are going to help us to face a deadly cold desert?" asked Hans with a frown.

"Not rotten, stale. They're still quite edible." corrected Hook.

"I knew it." Kristoff smiled in victory.

Elsa chuckled quietly. It seemed she was the only one who hadn't much of an opinion about the breads.

"They're not singular bread, mates. These right here are breads made with the fire of a Dragon, a magical creature I had the bless to meet, and one that was immune to Bergaham's magic."

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**TeamArendelle:**_ OMG! Really? I'm definitely going to check your fanfiction! I'm so glad you liked this story enough to keep following it and to even get inspired with it! I feel so honored! You have no idea how happy I am to know that! I hope you liked this chapter as well :D

* * *

_**Hey guys! As I promised, there's the not late update I promised.**_

_**Thank you so much everyone who's reading it! Please leave your thoughts if you wish.**_

_**Next chapter: Not sure if I'll keep with the shelter gang or I'll continue Merida's tale, so if you wish to help me with this, please leave on the comments where the next chapter should be: in the shelter with Hook explaining about the breads and the magic of the dragon, or Merida's revealing tale?**_

_**Thank you for your time. I hope you have a great week :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for any error (this one probably has many).**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - ROTTEN TALES **

The crew were now waiting for Hook to explain how breads would help them to face a freezing desert. Who was that Dragon he mentioned? Was it connected to Bergaham's past to have such a protection power over him?

"Some time ago, two teenagers came to this land mysteriously like any other did. Yet, those young lasses were nothing alike their others versions that have been walked through this trashy land. Well, at least not the blonde one." Hook started making his way to the fire, sitting across it while the others did the same.

If they were going to face a whole desert of cold, perhaps some warm would do well while they were inside. Not that Elsa needed it, but sitting close to the fire with the others always felt good. Perhaps because that reminded her the good times that she, Anna and her parents would drink chocolate close to the fireplace when it was snowing outside. The snow could be comfortable to Elsa, but a warm living also was, even for different reasons.

"Her friend, an astute little brunette with a wit personality wasn't another common victim from this land, and so wasn't her friend. The brunette, Lily, was cursed when only a baby to carry all her blonde's friend dark tendencies, leaving one of them full of light and the other full of darkness."

"So the girl was some sort evil little teenager?" Hans raised his eyebrow.

"No. The lass was good, brave and determinate. And those same traits she shared with her friend, even though they were so different." Hook answered with some proud on his voice.

Whomever those girls were, it seemed he truly care about them.

"Okay, I'm sorry for rushing things, but can we get to the point where the Dragon's comes with its powers and you explain how we'll use the breads to face the desert? Because my fiancé may be out there in danger, and I'm tired of doing nothing since I've got here." said Kristoff showing his utterly concern for Anna.

And he was right, Elsa thought, they were losing their time only to hear a pirate's tale.

"I'm sorry, mate, I'll try to be more on point." Hook said standing from his seat after all the others had done the same.

The pirate took the breads and tucked them instead a bag, and after taking a piece of it, he offered the others to do the same.

Kristoff and Elsa did it without hesitation, but Hans seemed a bit wondering before he took his.

"Alright. All you have to know is that Lily's double of darkness made her almost die when she came to this land, but her friend managed to find the crystal of brightness and saved her using its power." Hook explained while everyone else packed their already done bags.

"Crystal of brightness?" Kristoff asked.

"Aye. It is a powerful light magic in this land and the only one that can face Bergaham's power. The girl had the power to turn into a Dragon and she was wearing a necklace with the crystal when she did so." the pirate pointed to the fire of the living room, "Since she burned a couple of woods here, it never ceased, so the baker and I decided to make a house around it and use its powerful magic to make magical food immune to Bergaham's one."

"So that's why the breads can help you to face the desert?" Elsa asked.

"Aye. Sweet breads can make us face the desert, salty breads can make us unnoticed for others, cookies can heal us, and there's another list of food I'd have the pleasure to say while we face the frozen desert." he said walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about the sleep side effect?" Kristoff asked.

Hook did a small chuckle while turning to the blonde young man.

"Have been eating too much of our food?" the pirate joked.

"Try to not eat for a whole day when you're used to at least carrots in two and two hours." he said.

"Well, Lily's mother was a powerful witch also known for her sleeping curses, I believe her magic took its side effect from her mother." Hook answered.

* * *

"Crystal of brightness?" Anna asked after hearing a part of the red head's tale.

"Aye." she answered, "A powerful crystal full a light magic that could face Bergaham's dark one."

"I see." Anna started, "So you found out about this crystal and tried to search for it but ended up being caught by him?"

"It's a wee more complicated than that." Merida sighed, "I was different from the rest, second him. After his men captured me, I was imprisoned in his castle for weeks…"

Her eyes were now vaguely observing the ground, something hurtful visibly filling her mind.

"He wanted something from me, something I had no idea what it could be. He tried to torture this thing he wanted out of me from weeks using the Dread Chamber, but didn't find it. No exactly at least."

Dread Chamber? Anna's spine shivered by only the name of the place. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant, and poor Merida had to deal with it for weeks? That was horrible.

Wait, what if Elsa…? No, no. It couldn't be. Or it could? Oh, her poor sister was so damaged after being alone one night inside that evil man castle, wouldn't be no surprise if she had gotten in that chamber. Poor Elsa.

If her sister was so hurt after spending a night in that place, how did Merida survived for weeks?

"I was too weak to attempt a scape." Merida continued, "So I decided to be careful and listen what I could. To solve a wee of that puzzle. It was I could do anyway. I ended up knowing too much."

"While Merida was under that rat's possession, we were lost in this land. After some days of walking we found Fergus Tavern and he told us about her. So we got in the castle to rescue her." said the brunette man with a weird taste of lack of shirt.

"Little did they know that they were giving that nasty man exactly what he wanted: an answer." Merida said with some coldness in her voice.

Anna frowned. That tale was getting harder to understand than Hook's. Why everyone in that land had to be so mysterious and deep, by the way?

"I alone had not enough energy to tell from exactly where I was from, but with them invading his castle he had energy enough to solve his own puzzle." Merida explained, "They came from the same universe I did, the same you and your friends did, and the same that that nasty man did too."

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**First of all I must apologize for the MASSIVE HIAUTS! I'm so sorry, guys! I really am! I was with a huge writer's block and couldn't find in myself to keep going with the chapter (that was almost done since the last one was posted), but I finally did it today.**_

_**I truly hope you guys are still interested in this story. I promise I'll try to bring the next chapter as soon a possible. **_


End file.
